


Quit

by flickerrharry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerrharry/pseuds/flickerrharry
Summary: Having a brother who is the leader of one of the biggest gangs in Europe meant a simple life was never something that was going to come easily to Veronica. So when she made a vow years ago to become a part of the organisation herself, all ideas of an easy life were completely thrown out of the window.Add in the problems of working within a criminal gang along with her brother's new right hand man Harry Styles, Veronica's life turns into something short from extraordinary.This story is made up of ideas completely my own and will contain mature content. It's a fanfic and all characters in the story bare no similarities with the actual One Direction members, only their looks.





	1. one

Hii, quick author's note, this is the first and only time I'll warn you about the mature content in the story, smut, violence etc. If that kind of stuff isn't for you certain parts of the fic I'll mark and you're free to skip them. :) More of this fic is up on wattpad, the name is flickerharry75 Enjoy x

"Showtime." I grinned across to Dan as I pulled the van door open and jumped out of the back. 

Pulling my black skirt down to the middle of my thigh I placed my phone into my clutch, tucking it under my arm. After I made my way around the corner I could already see the lights guiding me to the bar that I was heading for tonight and sure enough there were two doormen stood greeting guests that arrived.

I approached them and smiled at they both turned to pay attention. 

"Name?" 

"Veronica Tomlinson." I raised both brows waiting for a response. 

Neither one of them bothered checking their lists as the taller of the two reached across and opened the door for me. "Have a good evening Miss Tomlinson." 

I thanked them and made my way inside, passing my coat to one of the staff in the cloakroom and finding the VIP area situated upstairs. 

As expected the few tables that were in the area were already full of middle-aged men, presumably discussing business whilst dining on the food that was being offered. I felt a few eyes follow me as I made my way to the dimly lit bar, perching on one of the empty stools. 

I took a look at the phone in my bag before clocking eyes on the one man I'd anticipated to be here tonight. 

As usual my brother had sent me out this evening as part of a job for his company, I say company but it was always more of an illegal gang than anything else. At 20 years old I'd already established my place within his line of work and anyone within London would have heard of us before. 

This was why tonight we had to work quickly if we were to get what we wanted. All I had to do was lure the target, Gareth Bainbridge (an associate of one of our rivals), outside and the rest of the job would be taken over by the boys. 

Not a minute after receiving my drink Gareth was stood beside me waiting to be served, but not before taking a glance across at me.

He was very much aware of me after I'd pulled my phone out again, tapping the screen a few times and then mumbling a couple of curse words to myself.

"Is everything okay?"

I looked up at him in surprise at how quickly he'd spoken to me. "Oh yes," I placed my phone back down on the counter. "Just a friend letting me down tonight is all." 

He nodded slowly, dismissing the bar tender with a wave as he went to approach us. 

"Anything I can help with?"

I pursed my lips. "I'm not so sure, thank you for the offer though." 

"Don't mention it," He grinned, outstretching a hand towards me. "I'm Gareth."

"Daisy." I lied, taking his hand with mine and shaking it lightly.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," He rested an elbow on the bar as I mentally rolled my eyes. "So, what were your plans for the evening?" 

"Just a couple of casual drinks, but my company have let me down and now I need to find a way home."

"Well unfortunately I have business associates meeting me here shortly so I can't join you, I'd be happy to organise a ride home for you however." He spoke confidently as he adjusted his tie. 

"That would be helpful," I gave a small smile. "Would you mind?" 

"Not at all." He assured me. 

We talked for a few more minutes before he told me his car had arrived out at the back entrace, working out a little perfectly for me as the boys were due to arrive here soon. The door shut behind us outside and there were no vehicles in sight. 

"There aren't any cars out here?" I questioned. 

Gareth didn't say anything as he stood slightly behind me, so close I could hear his heavy breathing. I turned around only to be pushed by both shoulders and backed against a wall. 

"What are you doing?" My voice raised in panic as I tried to push him back away from me. 

"You think I don't know who you are, Ronnie Tomlinson?" He growled bringing a hand up to brush against my cheek. "Where is he then?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." I struggled against him. 

"Cut the crap," He spat. "Where the fuck is your brother?"

I quickly brought my knee up between his legs, making him grunt in pain as he bent down to cup himself. As I went to turn he reached out, grabbing my right leg and pulling me down to the floor, dropping my bag in the process. 

Our struggle went on for a minute and soon he was on top of me, pressing the side of my face against the rough tarmac. 

"What were you planning on doing to me then, huh? Attacking me?" He harshly spoke in my ear as I managed to move a hand down to my thigh. "If you don't fucking answer me I won't hesitate to crack your skull against the floor." 

"He's not coming." I answered back, finally feeling for the cold metal object that was strapped to my leg. 

"Well, if that's the case, maybe I should have a little fun with you." He grimly replied, bringing his lips to my neck. 

As much as I tried I couldn't seem to get the heavy man offo of me and I knew it was only a matter of time before he hurt me even more. I felt one of his hands travel along the side of my skirt, finding the zip that kept it together. 

"Get off of me." I screamed this time, nothing but desperation laced in my voice. 

"I hope you're as good as they say," He continued his assualt on my neck as I pulled the gun from my thigh and around to the side of his chest slowly but surely. "Imagine how mad Louis will be when he finds out I fucked his sister outside of his favourite restaur-"

The moment I pulled the trigger the familiar black van had turned down the alley and was heading right towards us. Gareth's body went limp against me and I was quick to lift him off of my front and roll him to the side. 

Dan was first to jump out of the van, followed by Liam shortly after. Their hands were pulling me up as I stared down at the blood across my body. 

"Fuck are you okay? What the fuck happened?" Dan started as he stood in front of me.

"He knew who I was straight away," My voice was shaky, eyes not leaving the body on the floor. "He wanted Louis."

"For fuck sake," Liam shouted, kicking at the body that was once full of life. "This whole thing is fucked up now Ronnie!"

"Mate, chill we just need to get out of here." Dan replied for me, grabbing Gareth's shoulders and pulling the body backwards. "Grab the legs, we need him in the van."

Liam did as Dan said and I watched as the two of them moved the body into the back of the van. 

"Well don't just fucking stand there," Liam called. "Get in." 

I did as he said, not hesitating as I ehard Dan already start the engine for us to head back home. He pulled away and the sirens in the distance weren't far off. I compeltely zoned out as we sped through the streets of South London in search of somewhere to lay low for a while. Liam had been yelling the whole time about how I fucked up the whole mission and Dan was trying to calm him down, but all I could think about was the body in the back of the van. 

And that was the first time I took someone's life. 

~*~

Mumbled voices carried through the walls from the room next door as I sat in my fresh set of clothes. I must have previously been in the shower for over an hour just scrubbing at my body trying to get rid of any memories of blood that were still on me. 

The door opened and Louis soon came into view with some of the boys following behind. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, crouching down beside me. 

I shrugged. "I'm fine." 

He sighed and shook his head, quickly glancing at the boys stood around us. "Ronnie, how did that happen?" 

"Dan and Liam didn't shower up in time," Liam was already glaring at me. "I had no choice unless I wanted to be sexually assualted even more in that alley." 

Louis pursed his lips together in thought. "I knew we should've given you guys some fucking mics." 

"Don't blame yourself Ronnie," Niall came a little closer, giving me a small smile. "It's just a small bump in the road for us."

"A small bump?!" Liam exclaimed. "More like a fucking massive speed bump if she-"

"Shut up Liam," Louis was quick to jump in and cut him off. "We will get around it. But you screaming and shouting every two minutes isn't going to fucking help." 

I watched as my brother stood up, turning to address the group. "Right now we just need to make sure Zayn and Izaak have sorted the body and that no one can trace us. We'll lay low for a day or two whilst coming up with another plan." 

Liam opened his mouth to speak but Louis beat him to is. "Is that clear?"

All of the boys agreed and soon left the room, leaving me with just my brother.

"The first one is always the hardest," He spoke quietly, already knowing what I was thinking about. "Try not to overthink it." 

He gave me a small pat on the shoulder before exiting and shutting the door behind himself. 

~*~

The music from the bar was louder than usual and for once I was grateful for it, making it trickier for a stranger to try and approach me. Placing my glass on the side I sat quietly, waiting for another staff member to pass me so I could order another drink. 

Throughout my time of being involved in Louis' gang work, I'd seen and been through a lot, but never once had I killed someone. I knew all of the boys had taken many lives before, but this side of the job was never me and wrapping my head around the fact I had murdered someone was proving to be difficult for me. 

I inwardly groaned as another male made themselves comfortable on the stool beside me, gaining my attention by placing his own empty glass next to mine.

"Rough day too, huh?" 

I glanced at the man that the deep voice belonged too and nodded, my lips parting to speak leaving me with nothing but air as I took in his appearance. His chin was raised, bright green eyes taking in the features of my face. 

"Something like that." I forced a smile as his plump pink lips mirrored mine.

"Well, we still have," He paused, looking down at the watch adorning his wrist whilst I studied his sharp jaw line. "Roughly another 48 minutes of the day, nothing another drink can't fix." 

He waved over a bar tender not even asking me what I wanted before ordering for the both of us. The black button up he was wearing only made him more attractive to me, as did his dark curls that were currently pushed back from his face. 

Neither one of us said a word as the bartender made us both of our drinks, placing two glasses of gin onto the bar infront of us. I don't think I wanted to say anything, he was by far the most attractive male I'd ever laid eyes on. 

"Names Harry, by the way." He lowly stated, holding up a drink between us. 

"Ronnie." I copied his actions, clinking my glass against his, already regretting accepting the attractive stranger's drink. 

Here's the first chapter, I hope it's alright n not too confusing or anything! Please could you share it with others, I had a wattpad account before with fics but people I knew found it and I want this to be a new start with a really good story! X


	2. two

As attractive as the stranger beside me was, my head was in the completely wrong place tonight, still going over the events from just hours ago. 

"Do you usually come to shady bars by yourself?"

The man I now knew as Harry brought me from my thoughts, I shook my head looking at the drink in my hand. "It's just been a very long day."

He was quick to reply. "How so?"

This time I looked at him and watched as he kept his lips together, I couldn't quite read him whilst he waited for a response. 

"I killed a man today." 

Both brows were raised momentarily as he continued to stare intently at me. That was the biggest reaction I'd gotten from him so far and it wasn't until a small smile fell onto my lips that he went to say something. 

"I'm just joking," I put my glass down and shook my head again. "It's just been one of those days, you know?"

My eyes looked up to his and I saw the brief grin on his lips before he nodded. "Attractive and you've got a sense of humour, I knew there was something about you." 

I knew it was the alcohol I'd been drinking but I couldn't take my eyes off of him in general, he looked at me in a way I couldn't quite describe, his insanely beautiful green eyes kept a watch on me as I shuffled in my chair. 

The free hand that had previously been resting in his own lap had soon moved across as he lightly brushed his fingers against one of my bare legs. I found myself leaning closer as his hand stayed near my thigh. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me." I spoke quietly enough he could still hear me above the loud music. 

I was greeted with just a smirk from him and it wasn't until someone sat the other side of me that I removed my eyes from his. Picking up my purse from the bar I paid a small glance to my new company, quickly realising exactly who had taken a seat beside me. 

I remembered seeing a picture of him before, he worked very closely with Gareth Bainbridge and I knew if I sat next to the man any longer I'd go crazy. 

"Um, I actually have to go," I spoke quickly, sliding off of the tall stool. "Thank you for the drink."

"Just a drink n' dash kinda girl then?" Harry was almost teasing me as I gathered my things, his eye contact was just as intense as before. 

"I'm sorry," I began. "It was nice to meet you." 

And with that I found the exit and rushed down the stairs into the cold air outside, almost giving me a refreshing relief from the beautiful stranger upstairs and the potential enemy I'd been between. 

~*~

"This is why we are the fucking best at what we do." Louis exclaimed, hitting a hand against the desk infront of himself.

"Twelve full crates of weapons supposedly meant for the RAF have already been claimed by Ray and the fucking bikers, they're the ones we wanted." Liam replied. 

"That's why we hit Twickenham in two days time, they always transport using the same truck which we got an ID on the last two times they did this," My brother answered, a small smirk already showing. "Niall and Zayn already looked into it, they've had the truck resprayed, didn't think to change the damn number plate though did they."

Liam let out a laugh. "A bunch of rednecks in a city is all they are, reckon we can take them?"

"No doubt about it." Louis gave Liam a slap on the shoulder and I watched on from my seat between them. 

"And you sorted out your storage space for the crates to go straight into?" I spoke up, watching as the two men turned to look at me. 

Liam didn't respond, instead glancing over at Louis to give me an answer.

"Well, as you're aware a lot of our storage is taken up nowadays," He began. "But we didn't anticipate to have such a sudden surge in the business with all our supplies." 

I nodded pressing my lips together in a line whilst I waited for him to continue. Our business wasn't legal in the slightest, we were only doing so well because we'd managed to ambush so many deals and takeovers recently. Everything we owned was somebody else's in the beginning, my brother built the business from his drugs, money and weapon stealing on the side of selling it all to other people. 

"Luckily I've had my eye on a few people for quite some time, hoping to find the right moment to bring them into the business. I didn't manage to get them all but I promise you Ronnie, I've got the best of the fucking best on our side now and that's all that matters." My brother was leaning on the desk infront of me, bright smile across his face. 

I narrowed my eyes, sitting back. "And who's that?" 

"Tommo?" 

The three of us turned around to find Niall sticking his head around the corner of the open door. "Got someone here to see you." 

Louis gave him a nod and stood upright as Niall disappeared, only to return with a familiar figure following behind. It took me a moment to register what was happening as Louis let out a loud greeting, strutting across the room to shake hands with the man. 

I stood up from my chair causing it to make a horrible noise against the floor, straight away capturing Harry's attention onto myself. 

Our gazes met as I took in his appearance. He looked very similar to a couple of nights ago, hazelnut curls still messy as ever, beautiful eyes still as bright and he was wearing another button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows - this time showing more skin covered in dark swirls of tattoos. 

"Ah Harry," Louis interrupted the quiet as he turned to face me. "This is my sister Veronica, Veronica, this is Harry Styles."

Harry Styles. 

Of course. I'd heard of him before plenty, if you were in this business of course you had, Louis wasn't lying when he said he'd gotten the best of the best. 

Harry nodded nonchalantly, taking a few steps across the room towards me and holding out a hand between us. 

"A pleasure to meet you Veronica." 

I reciprocated his hand shake, noting the rings that covered his large hand that encased mine. I met his eyes once more and gave a small smile. 

"So you've recently left an organisation to work for us?" I questionned quietly as I folded my arms across my chest. 

"I left my previous group almost a year ago." He stated as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Why wait until now to join us?" I challenged.

"I've been working with your brother ever since," He remarked lowly. "I wasn't aware he had a little sister in on the business too." 

I almost scoffed at his response, getting the feeling he'd deliberately used the word 'little' to try and belittle me. I frowned as I looked past Harry and over to my brother and Liam, both had just been watching this small interrogation from me.

"I didn't want to say anything," Louis held his hands up in defence. "I wanted to make sure he wasn't gonna fuck us all over."

Granted I was a little annoyed at Louis for not mentioning Harry to me, I did see his reasonning behind keeping things a secret. 

"How do we know he's not going to leave us for another group?" 

"Coz' he knows that if he tries that I'll personally shoot him in the head." Louis laughed loudly, earning a small smile from Harry, yet we all knew there was a serious statement behind his joke.

"Okay," I murmered. "I'll leave you to finish your meeting then." 

Louis nodded. "I'll catch you later."

"See you in a bit," I responded, heading towards the door. "Nice to meet you Harry."

He glanced back at me once more as I pulled the door open and left the room, heading towards the exit with a head full of spinning thoughts.

~*~

"I swear to you, not as big of a fuss has been kicked up over Gareth as we thought, everything's gonna work out alright." Niall said finally causing me to look up at him. 

We'd been in the kitchen of the building talking when I'd brought up my worries of Gareth and what might happen if his men had found out what exactly had happened to him. I leaned back against the wooden chair and gave him a nod.

"Normally they send out a search party at least 24 hours after not hearing contact from him, whatever they're doing, I think we're in the safe zone." He continued quickly. 

"And you think I'll be okay next time I get given a hit to target?" I asked. 

He nodded and flicked his cigarette into the ashtray on the table infront of us. "If anything Louis is gonna put more men out to protect you, I mean-"

The kitchen door made creaked as it was pushed open, revealing Harry - his appearance still as unfazed as ever. 

"Look, you're gonna be fine," Niall continued after giving a small nod to Harry. "I've got some shit to do, so I'll see you later?" 

"Yeah," I smiled and I knew I could feel Harry's eyes watching the both of us from across the room. "Be safe."

Niall left with a smile in return, the door closing behind him made me realise I was now with Harry alone in the room. I turned in my chair to face him, watching as he picked up an empty glass from the draining board. 

I pushed my dark hair from my face and decided to start a conversation. "How are you liking the office building?" 

He slid his tongue across his teeth, reaching out to fill his glass with water. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response, but nothing came as he brought the drink to his mouth, taking a few sips.

"I'll take that as you not liking the place at all then." I muttered quietly, a small sigh leaving my lips.

"Let's get one thing straight Veronica," He finally spoke, his voice huskier than the two times I'd heard it previously. "If I had known who you were the other night, I would not have approached you."

I frowned, sitting up in my chair. "Right?"

"So just to clarify, I don't want you thinking I was starting something then that I wanted to carry on now." He remarked. "Don't try pretending to be all chummy with me."

"I was just asking you a question." I stated firmly.

"One that I don't care to answer."

I was completely taken aback by his rude attitude towards me in comparsion to the way he was the other night, okay he wasn't world's friendliest man back at the bar, but he wasn't as cold as he was currently.

"What is your problem?"

Harry didn't seem bothered at all by me suddenly raising my voice, instead he slumped his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest. 

"I'm here to work and be the best I can be, you asking me one question leads to a whole conversation and that leads to you thinking we're genuinely friends and honestly Veronica, I'd rather skip the pleasantries and sort out the business." 

I stood from my chair and shook my head. "Great to see my brother's hired another asshole, yet again."

A small scoff came from Harry's direction as I left the kitchen and walked down the hallway towards the lift, taking my jacket from a coat hook as I passed it. 

I understood Harry and I didn't have the most formal meeting in the bar, we were both strangers having a drink at the end of a long day. However, his sudden outburst towards me in the kitchen was completely unnessecary.

"Where you off to Ronnie?" 

I turned around to find Zayn calling after me. "Just the shop, I won't be long."

He gave me a thumbs up and disappeared around the corner, leaving me in the empty corridor again. 

Outside the late January air was cold against my cheeks as I pulled my coat around me, trying to shelter from the wind. For such a big office block, the area we were surrounded by was relatively quiet, usually there being little to no traffic this late in the day. Louis had gotten ahold of the building a few years ago, renting out the lower floors to small companies who did their own legal work whilst we were up top doing god knows what.

On the side, he headed a trading business of stocks for clients in and around Europe, that had always been a cover up to hide the actual work that was going on inside. 

The bell of the shop sounded as I walked in, glancing over to the man behind the till. He'd been looking down at his phone, not even paying attention to me as I made my way to the back of the shop. 

The kitchen in the offices was lacking supplies of milk, bread and all the other things the boys usually wanted so I had taken it upon myself to stock up on some more before someone started to complain. 

Minutes after I'd been inside the door opened again, this time closing with a much larger slam than when I'd entered. I glanced up at the mirror that was above me, reflecting from the front door and noticed two men stood at the counter. 

Squinting I got a better look as one turned towards it giving me a full view of his face. The man who had been sat beside me at the bar the other night was now leaning across the counter reaching out to grab at the man who was stood there. 

"Where the fuck is she?" A voice growled, causing the panic to rise in my stomach. 

I hastily dropped the loaf of bread I'd been holding and made my way to a door not far from where I was stood. As if luck was on my side it was unlocked and I ran through, closing it quietly behind myself. 

"What are you doing back here?" 

My breath hitched in my throat as I clocked eyes on another member of staff sat by their CCTV with a packet of crisps in their hand. 

"I uh, I need to get out of here." I rushed moving more into the room and closer to the back door that was open. 

"You can't be back here." The female told me, standing up from her chair.

"Look," I let out. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need to get out of here now." She took a step back and watched as I made my way around her and towards the exit, only to hear a loud banging sound on the one I'd just come from. 

I didn't have time to look back as I ran outside coming to a large steel gate with a padlock around the side of it. My heart was practically in my throat as I continued towards it, lifting my left leg to step on the lock and hoist myself up. 

I mentally thanked myself for wearing a pair of trousers today as I moved one leg over the gate, edgining further to jump off. 

"Tomlinson!"

Looking back,one of the men appeared at the door, loaded gun in his hand pointing towards me. 

I pulled my other leg over the top of the barrier and jumped, not even taking into consideration how much my ankles would probably hurt once I'd landed. 

My knees came into contact with the tarmac pavement as I fell from the jump, quickly scrambling to pick up my phone and run towards the main street. I didn't know how far behind me Gareth's two men were but I knew that once I was onto the road they weren't as likely to hurt me if I were near any people. 

"Ow," I let out a noise as I stumbled into a man after rounding the corner. "I'm sorry, I di-" 

"Ronnie," Both of my shoulders were grabbed as a wave of relief rushed over me coming face to face with Zayn. "You need to come back."

"There, there were two men," I began breathlessly trying to explain. "They knew where I was."

He nodded and placed a hand on the small of my back, nudging me forwards. "We're aware and you're their new target, we need to go."

"What?" My eyebrows furrowed as I went to look back at him.

"We need to go." He repeated in frustration, pushing me forward once again. This time I caught on and nodded, picking up the pace once again to make our way to safety. 

AN: I promise Harry will start coming into this more now, I just couldn't jump into it just yet, please vote n share :) x 


	3. three

The doors to the lift closed behind us and I rested against a wall, crouching down to catch my breath from the running we just did to finally get here. One of the men had been waiting around the front of the shop, so Zayn and I had ended up taking a detour, finding Liam on the way back. 

"You alright Ronnie?" Liam asked. 

I looked up at him and nodded breathlessly. "I think my knees are a bit battered, but I'm fine."

A ding went off and the doors soon followed by opening, Zayn and Liam being the first ones out with me following behind. Running never had been my strong point and the fact I was still catching my breath as we made our way to Louis' office had proved that.

Zayn pushed the door with both hands, immediately revealing Louis, Harry and Niall stood at the back of the room. My brother turned around and shortly after made his way to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and bringing me in for a hug. I smiled as he did this, bringing my arms around him to reciprocate.

"You all good?" He checked, pulling away from me and heading back towards his desk. 

"I'm fine, Louis." I sighed, taking my coat off and chucking it across the back of a chair. "Care to explain to me why I've just been chased by a couple of mad men?"

He inhaled sharply, glancing at Liam and Zayn behind me briefly. "It seems Gareth's men have worked out that you were the last person he was with," I watched him pace around slowly, none of the other boys were saying a word. "That last time he was with you, he had meant to bump into you, they were one step ahead of us."

My eyes flickered back to find Harry's, he clenched his jaw, still staring at me as I looked back at my brother. "And they've connected me with his disappearance?" 

Louis nodded, already frowning with worry. "They don't know for sure that you kil-"

"Of course they do," I cut him off. "It's pretty damn obvious that's what happened."

"Not nessecarily." He responded curtly. "He had more than the one meeting that day." 

I huffed and took a seat on a sofa, crossing one leg over the other. "And how'd you know that?"

"I may or may not have been able to seduce his secretary this morning," I turned to look at Liam over my shoulder to be greeted by him grinning. "Got a look at her diary for him in the process."

Louis handed me a piece of paper with a few names scribbled onto, Jack Saunders, Veronica Tomlinson and Damion Allen. 

"The three names of people he was planning on seeing that day." He said. "Zayn heard a couple of men talking at The Rouge this morning, 3 hits have been put out on the three of you for any information regarding Gareth." 

"What?" I panicked, rubbing my hands softly against my still aching legs. "I'm a target now?"

It took my brother a moment to answer me this time before nodding, causing me to curse in anger and kick at the chair that was beside me.

"But things couldn't have worked out better, really." 

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed. "How could this possibly be positive?"

"Chill Ronnie," He held a hand up at me and I rolled my eyes as he continued. "Whilst all of those men are out looking for you, it gives us the perfect opportunity to grab the RAF crates on Friday. No one will see it coming." 

I shook my head and threw my hands into the air in disbelief. "You do realise I'm a target right now Louis, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

He gave me a small grin. "That's where Harry comes in."

Again I moved my gaze to meet Harry's, he was still watching me as I frowned. "Right?"

"As of today he's now officially our best trained guy, protection wise." 

I could already see where this is going. "So you want him to follow me around?"

"Protect you." Louis hastily commented.

Rolling my eyes I shook my head, huffing softly in an attempt to defend myself. "I'm quite handy with a gun if I'm left alone."

"I've heard differently." Harry suddenly spoke up, his low voice cutting through the silent room. 

I shook my head. "Can't I just lay low in the safehouse in Dartford?"

"Yes," Louis replied with a nod of his head. "Where Harry will accompany you."

I let out a chuckle as I closed my eyes for a moment, I felt like a child being told of the plans Louis had already made. 

"I know it's not ideal, but it's just a couple of days. You'll have work to do there in the meantime." He told me, passing me a silver key. "This is for the flat."

I sighed, taking it from him and putting it into my pocket as I stood up. "And I assume this is happening now, right?"

"Always so smart Ronnie," Louis flashed me a smile. "I'll call you both as soon as you arrive."

~*~

All of the boys had followed us down to the underground carpark that was attatched to the building, and I stood by whilst I watched them pack a few bags into the boot of the black car.

"Can I at least have the key for the car now?" I asked my brother in annoyance, waiting for a reply.

"I'll be driving." Harry interrupted, showing me the pair of keys he was now dangling in his hands. 

Narrowing my eyes at him I sighed, leaning in to give Louis a quick hug and walking around to the side of the car. 

"I hope Friday goes well boys." I called as I sat down, shutting the door behind myself. 

Harry stayed outside for a moment, still talking quietly with the group whilst I sat waiting for him to join me. Soon enough he was beside me and the soft hum of the engine was echoing through the empty car park as he made his way towards the exit. 

As expected, our departure wasn't problematic and soon enough we were on the motorway to my place in Dartford. Our drive to Dartford was only going to take an hour or so seeing as it was towards the East of London and more on the outskirts in comparison to my usual flat I lived in. 

I watched as Harry rested an elbow on the console between us, using just one hand on the steering wheel to drive us along. I was full of curiosity over this man who I now had to trust with my life, he continued to stare ahead as his eyes were busy focusing on the empty roads infront of us. 

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I glanced out of the front window for a moment before taking another glance at Harry. He was undeniably attractive, something about his dark curls drew me in - I couldn't help it. 

"Stop staring at me Veronica." He said carelessly, his husky voice catching me by surprise. 

I let my lips drop into a tight frown. "You know, most people call me Ronnie." 

Another silence fell upon us again until he decided to answer me. "I prefer Veronica."

Of course he would. Something told me Harry got enjoyment out of my annoyance, even though he didn't show it, the way his frown softened only slightly told me otherwise. 

I started clenching my jaw as I looked away from him and out of the window instead. The rest of the car journey went this way, full of silence as though I were sat there by myself - we didn't even have the radio on in the background. 

Harry pulled up into a parking space beneath the building of flats and was quick to shut off the engine, both of us hastily grabbing the door handles the get out of the silent car as soon as possible.

I walked around to the boot of the car first, lifting it up as I picked up a bag and tried hanging it off of my shoulder, only to drop it due to the heavy weight I wasn't expecting. Harry huffed as he joined me, only looking down at my bag on the floor before reaching in and grabbing the remaining three. 

I made a grunt as I lifted it again and took it with me, leaving Harry to lock the car. Inside the stairwell of the building I immediately started climbing the stairs that were brightly lit by florescent lights. The bag quickly became heavy for me as it slid down my arm again, causing my to stumble slight on the bottom of it. 

"Woah, alright love?"

A pair of strange hands caught my forearms and kept me upright at my bag hit the floor. Peering up to the stranger I smiled. "Thank you." 

He returned my smile and let go of me, picking my bag up and passing it to me. "Be careful, you might not have anyone around to catch you next time." 

He dropped his left eye into a wink and not a second later Harry appeared by my side, wrapping an arm around my back and nudging me forward. 

"She's fine, I've got it from here." Harry lowly spoke, everything he said was always spoken in such a stand-offish manner. 

The man gave us a nod and continued walking down the steps as I made my way up some more, not uttering another word to Harry until we eventually got to the floor we wanted. I placed my bag on the floor and he picked it up, grumbling quietly.

The key Louis gave me worked on the door and soon we were inside, Harry left our bags on the floor not long after.

Without thinking, I asked. "Did you want something to eat?" 

Silence was my only reply as Harry brushed past me, dissappearing down the hallway and into a room, followed by a loud slam of a door. 

~*~

Harry reappeared half an hour later, rubbing his jaw lightly as he sat down on one of the leather chairs near me. I'm not sure what I was expecting but once again the room was quiet as the two of us sat, neither one saying a word. 

I didn't know why, but the tension was growing increasingly thick between us both as I kept stealing glances at him in the hopes he wouldn't catch me. 

I ran my hands across my knees, feeling the slight rips within my trousers from my fall this afternoon, I had forgotten to change after our arrival earlier, but now the only thing still on my mind was what I was going to eat.

"I know it's late, but I'm thinking of nipping to the shop downstairs, we have no food here." I stated, breaking the silence. 

Harry surprised me by looking up from the phone in his hands and locking eyes with me. 

"No you're not." Was all he said. 

"We need food." 

He stared at me with his eyes slightly narrowed. "Can't you just go to sleep?"

"I'm hungy." I responded. 

He seemed reluctant before speaking again. "Get your damn coat then." 

He took me suddenly as he stood up, stuffing his phone into the back pocket of his black jeans. I got up slowly, taking my jacket from the back of my chair. 

"You're coming with me?" I asked quietly.

"Well I'm sure as hell not letting you go alone," He said, pulling his own coat over his arms. "Not unless we want a repeat of this afternoon."

"That wasn't my fault." I defended as I followed him towards the door. 

"I don't care," Was all he replied with as he picked the key up from the side. "Let's just do this as quickly as we can."

AN: Please could you vote/comment if you're currently reading, I want to update but just wanted to see if anyone is actually reading this first. Thank youu x


	4. four

The plastic basket rested on my arm as I walked further into the small corner shop, pulling my hood down and looking back to find Harry stood no more than two foot away from me. 

I reached out at the first few items I thought we'd be needing on the shelf, before moving along the aisle a little more, Harry following closely behind. 

"Is there anything you'd like in particular?" I raised both brows, getting his attention. 

He stared at me before shaking his head. 

"Okay." I muttered, placing a small pack of toothbrushes into the basket. 

I knew Louis had been organised in getting a bag packed up for me, but whether he had remembered smaller things like toiletries was another story. 

Harry and I made our way around the shop, neither one of us saying anything the whole time and I felt like I was being babysat the whole way around with him constantly at my side. 

My tongue and mouth betrayed me. "You really don't need to be here with me, I'm capable of buying some items alone." 

"Just buy your shit." He answered harshly, not really regarding my comment.

I huffed to myself and walked off, making my way to the counter to be served. The woman at the till seemed very interested in Harry whilst she packed a bag for me, taking glances at him every so often. I couldn't blame her, he was absoloutely gorgeous, I just couldn't help but feel a little annoyed she was more focused on watching him than serving me. 

"That's everything by the way." I said aloud, her eyes flickering to look at me.

She nodded hastily, passing me the card machine as I swiped it. I heard a small snort come from Harry behind me as I took the bag from the counter and uttered a thank you before leaving again. 

Outside it was busy even though it was 10pm in the evening, traffic still flowed on the main road as the two of us walked back to the building. I trailed behind Harry slightly, his strides were longer than mine and it was difficult matching his pace. 

"Well would you look at that, I didn't get attacked or hurt the whole time." 

I watched as Harry rolled his eyes, pushing the door open for me to walk into the living room. He didn't reply to me but I knew he was slightly annoyed from the way he was furrowing his brows. 

Now we were back and no one was making any conversation I decided on making myself some food to keep occupied whilst Harry disappeared into a room down the hall once more. 

~*~

It was like living alone, but with the shell of a human hanging around constantly no matter where you went. An unbearable amount of silence had been throughout the flat over the last twelve hours and I was already dreading the day and what was to come after. 

My dinner last night consisted of a quick cheese and ham sandwich before I made myself to my room and fell asleep shortly after. 

I took a sharp breath as I walked into the kitchen, the cold tiles immediately hitting my toes. Harry was sat at the table with a laptop infront of himself, intently reading something on the screen. 

I made my way to the fridge and pulled out a cartoon of orange juice, finding a suitable glass to pour it into. When I shut the fridge I glanced over at Harry to find him already watching me this time. 

I pulled the t shirt down to meet my shorts a little more as I stood across the room from him, very aware of the look he was giving me. His eyes scanned my appearance slowly, before he cleared his throat and looked back down at his laptop. 

"Did you want a drink?" I spoke up.

I received a shake of the head in return, not quite the good morning greeting I was expecting. Nodding to myself I stayed where I was, finishing my drink but also admiring Harry in his shirt again. He was wearing white today, and I was a big fan of the change in colour. It highlighted his tanned arms even more than the black and swirls of black tattoos were barely visable through the material on his chest.

I stared at him sat there as he tried to pretend I wasn't gazing at him, though he knew I really was. His long fingers were covered in a few silver rings, something I'd never really found attractive on a man until seeing them on him.

He moved his head, locking his eyes with mine in return. "Can you fucking stop that?" 

"Stop what?" 

He released an angry breath. "Staring at me. I fucking hate it," He let out. "You keep staring at me like you want something from me."

"I just want you to talk to me a bit more," I told him. "I feel like I'm living with a mute."

Harry pulled a large hand across his face as if he was trying to relieve some of the annoyance and frustration that was clearly being caused. 

"What part about not wanting to be friends don't you get?" He harshly spoke. "This little thing of me having to follow you is strictly professional."

"I'm not asking you to be my best friend," I retorted, placing my cup on the side behind me. "I'm not sure what kind of rules you've had at previous jobs, but talking to me isn't going to get you fired." 

"You're being fucking childish Veronica, just go back to your room or something, I'm trying to work." He snapped.

"You're an asshole." I grabbed a banana from the table before leaving the room and shutting the door behind myself.

~*~

Most of the morning and early afternoon had been spent by me completing a lot of paperwork Louis had previously sent over for me to fill out. It was coming up to pay day again and as usual it was my job to go through all of our takings and profits from the month before working out who was paid what this month. 

Harry hadn't bothered to come and check on me since I last saw him, not that I'd expected him too, and I felt like I was going insane after just another few hours of silence.

Standing up from the desk in the corner of the room, I pulled my jumper down further to meet my leggings. Being refined to the flat meant I didn't need to dress up for a change and I was fully making the most of being able to lounge around in comfortable clothing. 

After finally deciding on leaving my room for a snack I left my room, poking my head out of the door to check the silent hallway first. As I made my way down the hall and into the kitchen I softly hummed to myself, realising the room was now empty without Harry lingering around. 

Just as I went to reach for the kettle my phone in my hand began ringing and I glanced down to find my brother's name lighting up the screen. 

"Hey."

"You alright Ronnie?" 

"Yeah," I paused, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought I'd check in," He told me. "And also let you know we're hitting Twickenham this evening, not tomorrow."

I frowned as I held the empty kettle underneath the tap, letting it fill with water. "Why the sudden change of plan?"

"Their trucks been spotted on the route to Chelmsford, we can't let it get that far out of central London." 

"We'd be fucked if it got out there," I responded, setting the kettle down. "So, I assume you've got a new plan sorted?"

"I'd be pretty ashamed of myself if I didn't," He joked lightly. "Now that I know you're okay, can I have a word with Harry? I've tried ringing him but I've had no answer from the twat."

A small laugh left my lips at the name Louis had given to Harry. "Yeah, give me a minute." 

I held the phone in my hand as I left the kitchen and made my way to the living room next door, turning the corner to find another empty room. It wasn't until I went to turn around that a light snore sounded throughout the silent room, making me take a few more steps onto the carpet. 

The further into the room I got, the louder the soft snores became and it wasn't long until I found a sleepy Harry sprawled across the sofa, his long body taking up the whole thing. The man even looked agitated when he slept, his brows still forming a frown across his face. 

I couldn't help but smile a little to myself whilst I watched him as his chest rose up and down slowly, I'd never seen much emotion from Harry yet somehow this was the most peaceful I'd ever seen him, I wasn't scared he was going to yell at me for breathing. 

I went to clear my throat to say something to him, taking in his calm appearance just once more before he shifted in his sleep.

My breathed hitched in my throat, fearful of him waking up and catching me just stood watching him. 

"Harry," I whispered quietly, resting a hand on the back of the sofa expecting him to move, but nothing happened. 

"Harry." 

My volume increased this time, causing him to open both eyes quickly after and reach across for the gun on the table nearest to him.

"Harry, it's just me," I let out, he turned to look at me only for me to realise he was already angry with my interruption, his eyes staring me down. "Sorry to wake you." 

He inhaled sharply, running both hands through his messsy hair in an attempt to to tidy it up. "There better be a good fucking reason for waking me up."

"Louis is on the phone," I spoke up, raising an eyebrow at him for a reaction. 

He simply held a hand out towards me and I placed my phone into his hand as he held it up against his ear. 

"Alright mate?" 

I took this as my que to back away and leave the room, I knew Harry wouldn't be fond of me hanging around behind him whilst he talked business and I didn't want to irritate him more than I clearly already had. 

In the kitchen I'd finally made the cup of tea I'd set out for earlier and had sat down at the table with the warm mug between my hands. 

I understood why Harry didn't want to become friends with me, it was unprofessional for sure and after the first encounter I'd had with him at the bar, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to help myself into pushing for more from the attractive man. But it didn't explain his need to always become angered by every little thing I did around him, it made me extremely uneasy at the best of times. 

My thoughts were interrupted when Harry made his way into the kitchen, placing my phone on the table infront of me. 

"Everything all good?" 

He gave me a nod. "Should be."

I nodded in response grabbing both my phone and cup of tea, standing up to make my way back towards my room in silence. 

I'd been hoping this thing with Harry wouldn't go on too long, it had only been a day and I'd already found myself making less of an effort towards Harry. Another couple of days and we'd both be in complete silence. 

~*~

It was late in the evening when Harry had disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a vacant living room for me to take up after spending most of the day in the confines of the bedroom. 

I'd fully taken advantage of the space, taking all paperwork out and sprawling it across the coffee table, making myself at home on the sofa. 

The plus side to being left to my own devices today was that I'd gotten most of the payrolls done in a day, leaving me just a couple to do. I sat back with a sigh, popping the laptop beside myself on the cushion. I had no details to go by for Harry's pay for the month, so many questions with no one to answer them, it didn't help my brother and the rest of the boys were currently ambushing a truck full of military weapons whilst I was sat here. 

It frustrated me at times, feeling so helpless. I'd always wanted to help out more than I did, sure I got to out and take part in their activities sometimes, but times like tonight when the team really pulled together I couldn't be around to assist them. 

Even if I wasn't under current house arrest Louis would've refused me joining them, I couldn't knock his big brother instincts. 

The bathroom door was unlocked and I could hear Harry walking down the hallway. 

Turning around I called out to him. He stopped by the kitchen door, not giving me much acknowledgment as he looked at me. 

"Could you fill something out for me when you've got a minute?" 

He frowned slightly. "What is it?"

"It's to do with your pay," I reached out to the table to pick up the paper, holding it up to show him. 

He nodded and approached, taking the paper from my hands and sitting himself down on the armchair opposite me. I was surprised he'd chosen to actually sit in the room with me for a moment, even more so when he'd asked me for a pen. 

We sat in silence. I'd made a conscious effort this time around to deliberately look at the paper in my lap instead of watching Harry. The less he snapped at me the better. 

I'd felt him look over at me a couple of times, making it harder to avoid returning the stare, but I had kept to my plan and eventually Harry put my pen on the table along with the paperwork. 

"Thanks," I picked it up and put it in the pile in my lap as I gathered my things. "I'm going to head to bed." 

He seemed unfazed by my comment as I stood up after announcing my departure. "Night." 

"Night Veronica." 

My back was turned to him by the time he'd spoken and I was glad he couldn't see the surprise on my face as I left the room, satisfied I'd gotten more than a one word goodnight from him. 

AN: boring chapter I know, stick with it, so much is about to happen!


	5. five

Three days. Only three days had passed since I'd been stuck with Harry and I was closer to losing my mind with every day that went by. 

The weird tension between the two of us had finally started to decrease however and I was getting almost a sentence of a response from Harry now. 

"Just got off the phone to Louis," he spoke as he joined me in the kitchen. "He asked how you were."

I rolled my eyes. "Is he not capable of asking me himself?"

He shrugged in reply leaving me shaking my head, almost ready to rant at him. 

"He's been avoiding me since they hit Twickenham the other night," I said aloud. "Are you sure everything went alright?"

"Yes Veronica," he let out a sigh. "Absolutely fine."

I pursed my lip in thought, "Didn't he already call you this morning?" 

He put his glass down on the kitchen side in frustration. "I've said it's fine, now stop fucking pestering me and mind your damn business."

My mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. Harry had a shorter patience with me today than he ever had before. Standing up I made sure to take my phone with me before heading into my room and shutting my door with a slam.

Louis answered his phone on the second ring, never unusual for him. 

"Everything alright?"

"Have you been avoiding me for any reason in particular?" I asked. 

"No," there was a pause. " Just been busy is all."

"Bullshit." I called. 

"Look, Ronnie it's been a lon-"

"Mr Tomlinson?" A voice in the background cut Louis off. "Your suit is downstairs ready for you to take with you."

"Cheers love," Louis dismissed his assistant quickly and returned his attention to me. "Ronnie I just-"

"What's the suit for?" It was my turn to cut him off. 

A sigh followed my question and I knew I'd cracked him. 

"For Solomun's charity event."

"That's tonight?!" I replied. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me ? I bought a dress for it weeks ago."

"I didn't tell you because you're not going." He replied curtly. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Ronnie, there's still a target on your back that isn't just going to disappear."

I rolled my eyes. "You know I always attend these things. Won't it look weird if I'm not there?" 

He didn't respond for a moment. "It's too risky."

"Fuck sake Louis, I couldn't be safer," I let out. "Being seen in plain sight, crowds full of people and being surrounded by all of you? I doubt anyone would even risk looking at me the wrong way."

"You are a pain in my ass," Louis chuckled. "Can you pass the phone to Harry?" 

"Uh yeah, one sec," I got up from my bed and made my way into the kitchen again, Harry was still stood by the sink. "Louis is on the phone for you."

He frowned as he took the phone from me, leaning back against the counter. "You alright?" 

Harry was quiet for a minute as he stood listening to Louis on the other end. I watched as he rolled his eyes and then looked at me, subtly narrowing his eyes as he watched me. 

"And you're sure this is a smart idea?" 

He nodded to himself and signed. "Well as long as the car gets us for 8pm." 

I waved my hand at him, getting his attention. "Tell Louis I need my dress." 

He half heartedly passed the message on. "Where is it?"

"My main wardrobe, it's burgundy and floor length with an open back that-"

"In her main wardrobe mate, it's red." He cut me off. 

I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest whilst he continued on the phone to Louis until he eventually hung up, holding out my phone for me to take. 

"You're such an asshole." I muttered, turning to leave the room. 

"What was that?"

"You're an asshole." This time I spoke louder. 

He scoffed at me the minute I stopped talking. "How so?"

"You just are," I snapped. "Everything you do towards me is rude, you're rude." 

"Stop being such a brat and deal with it, are you expecting an apology from me or something?" 

"That'd be nice."

"Well here's the thing princess," And that was it, I couldn't focus on anything he said after that, my mind was processing the new nickname he'd just given me. "I don't do nice, so suck it up and get over it."

He stared at me vacantly, waiting for an answer. "Okay."

I watched as he frowned and shook his head at my reply, brushing past me to exit the room leaving me stood in the middle. 

If getting pissed at Harry would earn me more nicknames like that, I'd happily do it more often. 

~*~

The buzzer came through the door from downstairs and I knew right away it was my dress arriving. I made my way down the hallway to grab the door but found Harry already there. He turned back to glance at me only to do a double take. 

"What are you wearing?"

I frowned and looked down at myself. "A t-shirt?"

"I can see that," He answered. "Why are you wearing it?"

"Because it's comfy and I'm waiting for my dress?" I frowned, not really sure where he was going with his questioning. 

"Looks a bit short." He commented. 

"I wear dresses this short." I retorted. 

Not a second later there was a knock on the door leaving our conversation there. Harry answered it to reveal a bright eyed Niall. 

"Well don't you look charming." I smiled as he gave Harry a nod. 

"Glad you think so Ronnie, suits aren't always my strong point." He joked. "I believe this is for you."

"Ugh, you have saved my life," I took the box from his hands. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He laughed, Harry shut the door as Niall made his way down the hallway. 

"We leave in an hour and a half Veronica." 

I turned and nodded at him. "I will see you back out here at 8 then."

I felt a lot happier on the journey back to my bedroom in comparison to earlier. Even just seeing a friendly face perked me up a bit more, it was nice to be smiled at rather than scowled at for a change. 

I'd always enjoyed these kind of charity events that we went too, everyone always made that extra bit of effort to look good, plus I was always down for the free alcohol that was usually supplied. 

Part of me wishes I could say the night's were drama free, but I knew I'd be lying if I tried to tell that to myself. 

I wasn't kidding when I said I'd see the boys at 8, it had taken me longer than I thought to put my lashes on - delaying the getting ready process even more. 

When I made my way to the living room both Niall and Harry were stood by the door in their suits. Even though I wasn't currently a fan of Harry, I couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to him again as I noticed him in his suit for the first time. 

"What an absolute rocket." Niall let out as I walked into the room. 

I laughed and did a twirl before reaching to get my bag from the table. "I don't scrub up too awfully then?" 

"If anything you've just gained yourself a lot more attention from the men there tonight." He replied. 

"Good thing I've got you guys with me then, isn't it?" 

Harry cleared his throat and opened the door as we looked at each other for a moment. He'd taken a second to look me up and down quickly and a small part of me thought he was going to say something about how I looked tonight.

"The cars downstairs." He said, signalling for Niall to exit first. 

I soon followed, leaving Harry to lock the door and trail behind us down the hallway. 

~*~

Our driver had pulled up just near the large steps of the building and my eyes lit up at the amount of fairy lights decorating both the stairs and the pillars either side. 

By far this hall was one of my favourites for events purely because of the sheer enormousness of it. Everything look grand, from the lights to the marble steps outside and for once I felt like I fitted in tonight. 

Ray, our driver, had opened Niall's door as Harry got out of the front and insisted on opening mine. I stepped outside and got out of the car, briefly glancing up at Harry before looking back at the building as he shut the door behind me. 

I took a deep breath and walked forward, holding my dress up in my right hand and holding the hand rail of the steps in the other. 

The three of us walked up the stairs and made our way through the wooden doors only to be met by a few security guards with guest lists. 

"Harry Styles, Niall Horan and Veronica Tomlinson."

It didn't take more than a second for the three of them to hear our names and move aside for us. 

"Thank you." I smiled at them as I made my way infront of the boys.

The first chance I got I'd taken a champagne flute from one of the trays once we'd gotten into the hall.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said to Niall as he stood beside me. 

He nodded, looking at the main painting on the wall across the room from us. "I'll never get over these."

Harry hadn't uttered more than two words since we'd left and I'd felt like he was distancing himself from us. 

I looked back at him stood behind us just a couple of steps away. "Would you like a drink?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Maybe later."

I turned back around to find Louis and Zayn approaching us from across the room. 

I outstretched an arm towards Louis, hugging him as I smiled just happy to be around people again. 

"Hello stranger." He laughed, taking a swig of his drink.

"Ronnie, you look incredible." Zayn let out as I pulled back from giving him a brief hug. 

I smiled and pushed my hair from my face as Louis nudged his friend. "She's still my sister mate."

We laughed as Zayn gave a knowing nod, this time Harry stepped forward and took part in the greetings, his mood perking up a bit.

"Seen anyone we should be wary of yet?" I asked Zayn. 

"Not at all, coast seems clear so far tonight," He grinned. " The key words in that sentence being so far."

I chuckled in agreement, eyes quickly scanning the room for any familiar faces. It wasn't until I'd landed on a particular one at the very top of the set of steps in the middle that I realised I'd zoned out of the conversation with Zayn. 

I cleared my throat and gave him a small smile. "I'll be right back, please don't let the boys come after me, I'll be up there." I signalled towards the steps and Zayn followed my gaze, he nodded with a knowing smile. 

"Go do your thing Ronnie."

I picked up another glass from a tray and made my way across the room, by now the very familiar face at the top of the stairs had his eyes on me like I was the only one in here. 

I'd taken my time walking up the steps, I'd enjoyed the feeling of being a bit higher than everyone else, maybe just enjoying a bit more attention on myself. 

"Veronica." 

I'd reached the top of the stairs and the beautiful man I was once in love with was now facing me. 

"Theo." I smiled in return. 

His grin was just as big as mine. "Didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"You should know I never miss these things."

"I'm sure your brother would've had something to say about that." He raised an eyebrow. 

"He did, but here I am." I brought my glass up to my lips. 

Theo chuckled and put his own flute down on the banister, looking down at the crowd of people before returning his gaze back to me.

"You look good tonight," His eyes met mine and I found myself taking another sip of my drink. "Really fucking good." 

"How have you been, Theo?" I tried wiping the grin off of my face.

He shrugged. "Busy, you know how Solomun keeps us." 

"I do, no rest for the wicked huh?" 

"Something like that." He responded as he pursed his lips together.

I didn't want to say anything too risky to the man infront of me, he'd been my boyfriend for two years, but something about our separate businesses just meant we couldn't keep seeing each other. 

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him, he'd only moved a tad closer to me but his arm brushed mine and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

"Looks like we've got company." He quietly spoke. 

I looked down to the steps and there was Harry making his way towards us. 

"Could I borrow her for a second mate?" Harry wasted no time in trying to get acquainted with Theo.

I looked between the both of them and Theo held up an arm towards me. "She's all yours," he leant forward and pressed a quick kiss on my cheek. "Catch up with you later."

I nodded quickly and watched as Theo went back down the steps. I turned to Harry, both eyebrows raised. 

"Any particular reason for that interruption?" 

"Couple of Gareth's men just walked in, probably not best for you to be so visable up here, hm?"

My heart dropped at the mention of the man who was currently targetting my life. "Okay."

I turned and placed my empty glass on the side of the steps before grabbing the hand rail to my side and making my way back down them and towards safety. I scanned the room, not only taking in the guests but also attempting to pay attention to the area filled with riches and luxurious pieces of art. 

The volume of noise in the room had risen as more guests filled out the large hall, creating laughter and chatter between the tall walls. 

"Liam is over there," I almost called to Harry. "Can we join him?"

"Go ahead." He gave permission and stepped into the crowd with me as we found our place with Liam and Zayn.

"Not a bad evening so far I'd say." Liam grinned once we'd approached him. 

"It is only 9pm," Harry spoke up. "Gareth's men have only just arrived."

I listened in to the two men infront of me talking but kept finding myself gazing over at Harry, he stood there trying to pretend he wasn't fully aware of me watching him when he knew I was. He really was the most attractive man I'd ever laid eyes on, I'd thought so the first night I'd met him in The Rouge. 

He turned his head, locking his eyes with mine. "The minute even the slightest bit of trouble starts up you're coming with me."

"Doesn't sound like you're giving me much of a choice." I responded, eyebrows raised in a slight protest. 

"That's because it's not up for debate." 

I scoffed and edged away just a tad, moving to look at the piece of art that was being showcased behind us. I enjoyed coming to these events and looking at what different people classed as pieces of art. I wasn't always interested in what any of the parts meant, but I did enjoy looking at them. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

A voice beside me caught me off guard. I turned to see a young blonde man stood waiting for me to reply to him. 

"Definitely worth a lot of money." I joked. 

His mouth opened to respond until a hand was placed on my waist, Harry appeared behind me. 

"Upstairs," I turned my head, angled to look up at him. "Now."


	6. six

Harry had followed right behind me, guiding my body with his hands on my waist. I supposed to everyone else around us it just looked like he was being protective, I couldn't help but question the action though as this was the most contact I'd had with Harry since the first night we met. 

We made our way further around the grand building, climbing up two flights of stairs before reaching the floor we were supposedly meant to be on. I noticed his hand still resting on my waist.

"You don't have to keep a hold of me you know."

He glanced down the brightly lit corridor, looking at me for just a second. "I'm very much aware."

"Ronnie!"

I turned back towards the other end of the hallway to see a very cheery Solomun making his way towards us, accompanied by two men, in true Solomun style completely clad in a black and white checked suit.

"He wanted to see you before his speech," Harry spoke quietly, almost leaning towards my ear. "Couldn't say that downstairs."

I nodded and stepped away from him, his hands leaving their spot on my hips. "Solomun, so good to see you."

"Looking as ravishing as always I must say," He grinned, taking my hand placing a kiss to the back of it. "I take it you've heard Gareth Bainbridge has some men here tonight."

"I have," He let go of my hand. "You've heard about the new target on my back then?"

"My darling I don't know who hasn't heard about it, came as a bit of a shock," He watched me with a sympathetic smile. "I won't ask anymore about what happened... but I did want to say to you, at the risk of our companies being connected, just know the minute you need the slightest bit of help every one of my men, including me, are here to help out."

"That means the world to me," I shuffled in my heels slightly. "You've not told my brother this?" It came out as a statement, even though I was partially asking him. 

His shoulders slumped with just his eyebrows being raised towards me. I smiled again.

"I just assumed, you did come to me and not him."

"You'd be correct in assuming so," One of his men leaned forward and said something quietly to him. "But I see both you and Louis on an equal level, business wise, just know we've always got your back."

"Thank you." I smiled in return.

"I've just been informed there's someone I need to speak to downstairs," Solomun pulled his jacket tighter, making sure to do up all of the buttons this time. "I'll see you later on." 

I said a quick goodbye and watched as he gave Harry a nod behind me, leaving the both of us in the hallway now in silence. I turned on the spot only to be met immediately by Harry's intense stare, his eyes met mine as we stood there.

"I'm feeling a bit happier now." I let out, racking my brain for something to say as an attempt to break the silence.

His brows only furrowed more at my statement. "Do you know what I find odd?"

My lips parted to give him an answer to the question that had clearly been rhetoric as he cut me off with a reply. 

"Solomun's sudden need to tell you he had your back." 

"I've not seen him in a while, tonight was the first time in a long time," I began. "Maybe something jogged his memory."

His pale green eyes stared behind me, taking in the emptiness of the corridor. "Theo," The name left his lips and our eyes inevitably locked. "Maybe."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I did, but I'm not sure why that was the name to come out of your mouth." I responded, hesitantly watching him.

"Don't play clueless with me Veronica." He said lowly. 

I literally threw my hands into the air in despair. "So what, he works for Solomun? Tell me how on earth that connects with a need to keep me safe."

"You were with him, weren't you?"

"Yeah... you saw us, right bef-"

"Not what I meant," He hastily interrupted me.

A sigh escaped my lips and I nodded. "Yes," I rubbed my hands against the fabric of my dress in an attempt to distract myself from whatever was going on. "For two years."

His brows furrowed. He seemed to be looking into my mind with those eyes and I felt on edge not knowing what was going on in his.

"Okay." 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed my hair from my face. "You could have asked anyone else that, you know."

"I asked you."

"Why?"

Instead of speaking, a small laugh left him. "Unbelievable." He muttered. "Don't try and turn this into something it's not."

"I wasn't," I defended. "If anyone's doing that, it's you."

"It's a piece of damn information," He snapped. "Something that's useful to know in this current situation, it makes sense and solved my questions."

I nodded. "Okay." 

Deciding to end our conversation then and there, I brushed past Harry and walked off towards the stairs at the end of the hallway. It didn't take too long for him to huff in annoyance and follow me closely behind, catching the door behind me as I opened it. 

"I need another drink." I had muttered under my breath, but I knew of course Harry had heard.

~*~

"Louis has been with that blonde quite a lot this evening." Niall nodded towards where my brother was standing, I hummed in agreement.

"Another of his conquests I'd assume." 

"Surprised you're not playing the field out there tonight." He nudged my shoulder lightly. 

"Believe it or not I've been trying to watch my back," I laughed. "Not sure I'm ready to be kidnapped just yet."

He shook his head at me chuckling. "Don't think about it too much Ronnie," Niall passed me another glass from the side. "What did you think of Solomun's speech?" 

"It was certainly different." I took a sip of champagne. "I'm just looking forward to seeing which piece of art sells for the most money if I'm honest."

"Yes!" He agreed. I smiled, glancing over his shoulder only to find Harry's gaze fully fixed on me. 

My smile faltered a little as I continued to hold his eye contact for just a second before looking away again and up at Niall. 

"Planning on buying anything this evening?" I said in an attempt to distract myself from the attractive man that was still watching me.

"Not a chance," He snorted. "I'm not made of money."

"I wish I didn't have to agree with you." I responded, again taking a chance to peek at Harry again. 

This time I was surprised he wasn't paying attention to me, but instead to the group of people he was currently stood with. I liked watching him when he didn't have a constant frown on his face, his features were slightly more relaxed and it'd made his beauty stand out even more.

I think me not having to spend so much time with him in such a close proximity had done me the world of good. I felt like I could breathe again, it was good to smile again. On the other hand, I'd found myself thinking of Harry in a different light this evening - attraction wise - and maybe those thoughts weren't for the better. 

"Two minutes, I need the loo." I excused myself from Niall, promising to return to one of the boys within the next five minutes. 

I pulled my dress a little tighter against the side of my legs as I made my way through the large crowds and towards one of the corners. A few people I'd recognised had given me small greetings as I weaved in and out of the people before finally finding a set of bathrooms outside of the main hall. 

I'd been washing my hands in the bathroom when a woman I'd never seen before approached me. 

"You're Ronnie Tomlinson aren't you?" 

I nodded as I put my hand towel into the bin. "I am indeed."

"Have you seen Gareth around tonight?" 

I looked up at my own reflection in the mirror as the stranger continued to watch me. "Funnily enough no, should I have?" 

A scoff left her lips as we made eye contact in the mirror infront of us. "I'd have thought so, what with you being the last one to have seen him and all." 

"Sorry, do I know you?" 

"Clearly not" She shrugged. "You sure as hell knew Gareth though and I'll be damned if I don't rest until we've worked out what you've done with him." 

I smiled as I picked my clutch up from the side. "Have a good evening."

Just as I stepped aside to leave, so did the woman. "I mean it."

I took a deep breath. "Like I said, have a good evening."

We brushed shoulders as I forced my way past, this time successfully reaching the door. In the corridor Harry had been waiting around the corner, presumably for me. 

"You slipped off quickly."

"I needed the loo, sorry I didn't ask for permission." I responded as I went to walk past him. 

His hand caught my wrist, preventing me from leaving. "Everything okay?"

I looked back at him, shaking my wrist out of his grip. "It's fine."

There wasn't any room for more questioning as I pulled the door back letting me back into the main hall. Harry followed closely as I made my way back through, picking up another champagne flute on the way. 

Louis wasn't busy with a blonde on his arm for the first time this evening and I took this as a chance to speak to him. 

"Ronnie, how has your evening gone?" He grinned, for once it seemed as though he hadn't gone overboard on the alcohol yet. 

"Good, any news on me being current target of the night?" 

He looked around before answering me. "You're not off the hook by any means," Glancing over at Harry, he leaned closer to me. "I've had one of Gareth's men's drunk girlfriend on my arm all night, they've been watching you all evening."

"Hm," I looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the blonde from the bathroom. "Had an encounter with some woman in the bathroom, no clue who she was with." 

"One of his sidechicks?" 

I shook my head. "No, too intimidating for that." 

"Intimidating?" A laugh left my brother as he stood back and placed his glass on the side. "Must have been for you to admit it." 

I lightly hit his shoulder as Zayn appeared beside me. "Think a lot of Gareth's men are clearing out now, biddings almost over." 

"Is it worth us getting Ronnie out now as well then?" Louis asked, checking his watch. 

"Might be wise going out the back, they'll all be outside otherwise." 

"I'm right here." I spoke up, finishing off my own drink so I could be taken seriously. 

"I know, I know," Louis trailed off, his eyes moving around the room before landing on the man he wanted. "Harry!"

I watched as Harry excused himself from a conversation with a gentleman before coming over to join us. 

"You good?" 

"Yeah, are you alright to take Ronnie back home if we get a car sent round the back?" 

Harry glanced at me briefly before nodding back at my brother. "Liams back there now, I'm good to go."

"Can we stop treating me like I'm a special mission?" I almost whined. 

I heard Harry quietly huff beside me as Louis pulled me in for a hug. 

"I care about you, I'm not having my sister getting hurt."

I pulled away. "I'll call you tomorrow, thanks for all the protection tonight."

I held my clutch up to my chest as I made my way through the crowd that was thinning down, Zayn was moving infront of us as Harry stood close by. 

Zayn had gone off ahead to find Liam when a young boy, no older than 17 jumped out infront of me and grabbed my bag. 

"Ronnie Tomlinson I th-"

Harry had gotten his arm between the two of us, almost wrestling the boy away by his shoulders. 

"What the fuck you playing at mate?" He let out as he gave the boy one last shove. 

I bent down to get my bag as Louis and Niall ran over, both taking the young boy by the arms and leading him away. I knew I wouldn't see him again. 

Harry turned to look at me, pushing his hair back from his forehead. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, can we go?"

He nodded and waited for me to walk towards the door again. It didn't go unnoticed by me the way he'd stood behind me this time, one arm around my waist as he opened the doors with his other. 

I didn't want to complain, there was something about having this man, who I barely knew, being close to me. I was finding small hopes of safety in him. 


	7. seven

My throat was dry as I swallowed. Champagne was always a good idea at the time, not so much a few hours later, leaving you dehydrated and slightly light headed. 

"Successful night, don't you think?" 

Harry's gaze left the views from the car window and fell onto me. "If you say so." 

I shook my head. "Rude as ever I see." 

Harry huffed frustratingly. "You were almost ambushed by some woman in the toilets and then by some teen boy from fuck knows where."

I frowned. "Am I dead?"

"What?"

"Am I dead?"

"Clearly not," He retorted. "You're sat next to me in the back of this car, frustratingly rambling on at me."

"The main aim was me not dying, here I am." 

He grunted as he turned from the window, rubbing his his thumb across his nostrils and pressing his pink, plump lips into a thin line. "You're fucking annoying tonight Veronica."

"Aren't I always annoying?" 

He locked eyes with me. "Don't push it." 

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I stifled a small laugh, turning to look outside. Nothing else was said in the car ride to the safe house until we arrived, I thanked the driver and again we made our way inside - in silence. 

I clocked my appearance in the mirror in the lift, pulling my hair from my face I noticed my eyes were slightly bloodshot from the alcohol. 

To my surprise I caught Harry looking at me in the reflection, his eyes catching mine. He didn't look away once I noticed either, he continued to stare and I didn't want to break it - unsure of what this brief moment was. 

The doors of the lift opening were what broke the small staring competition as we arrived at our floor. Harry left first, waiting for me to follow closely behind. 

I wasn't completely aware of what had just happened in the lift, but something small had changed in our dynamics, whether slightly tipsy me had made that up however was another story I'd have to figure out. 

~*~

I'd woken up by a loud crash in the kitchen. Sitting up it took me a moment to work out what day it was, being confined to this safe house was becoming repetitive after a week or so.

I'd eventually decided to leave my room, the second I saw Harry leave the bathroom my skin was covered in goosebumps. His hair was damp from his obviously recent shower, his white t shirt giving me a small look at the tattoos on his arms. 

I looked away from him, he walked past me also not uttering a single word. On the kitchen side the dust pan and brush had been left with what looked like the remnants of a mug in it. 

Not a moment later Harry was also in the kitchen, standing by the doorway this time. 

I turned around to face him. "Are you going to just stand there?"

No answer was given to me. His lips were pressed together as if I hadn't even spoken. His eyes didn't leave mine, it was like he wanted to keep the intense eye contact going. 

I sighed, ignoring the small bunch of nerves building in my stomach. "I have a lot of work to do today, so maybe try not to break anymore mugs and I'll be in my room if you need me."

Keeping the bottle of water I'd grabbed close to my chest I walked past Harry, brushing his arm as I left the room. 

One thing good was coming from this silence, I'd never been so on top of the company paperwork than I was at the moment. 

~*~

I'd been sat at the desk when there was a knock at my door, a strangely polite action from Harry I hadn't expected. 

It wasn't until I opened the door that I realised it wasn't him. 

"Ronnie Tomlinson I have missed your beautiful face." 

My one - and probably only - close friend was stood in my doorway, holding two bottles of wine up infront of me. 

"Kate! What are you doing here?" I gushed, pulling her in for a hug. 

"Spoke to Louis earlier," She walked past me as she invited herself in. "Said you may be in need of some chat from a female for an hour or two." 

"He hasn't exaggerated," I let out. "Harry let you in?" 

She nodded, taking a seat on the bed. "Now I have never seen a man as attractive as him in my life." 

Shutting the door quickly I shushed her. "He's an asshole is what he is." 

"Ronnie, he is fucking fit." She went on, shrugging her shoulders. "I'd throw myself all over that if I were you." 

Shaking my head I pursed my lips together. "He's very attractive, but that's not the point. He's basically my personal bodyguard at the moment."

"So?" Her shoes were kicked off across the room. "All the more reason to sleep with him."

I looked at her in horror. "He's here to make sure I'm safe, not seduce me," I took my cardigan off and hung it by the wardrobe. "Anyway, he's made it perfectly clearly he absolutely hates me."

"Oh shush," She disagreed. "You'd still do it if the chance came up though, wouldn't you?"

My lips parted, giving Kate a good laugh at my flustered face. "It'd be inappropriate."

A loud laugh left her. "That wasn't a no." 

"We're going to need glasses for that aren't we?" I nodded towards the wine she'd put on the side. 

Finding a way to escape the conversation with Kate I left the comforts of my room and made my way to the kitchen for what seemed like the tenth time today.

Harry's eyes had left his laptop screen as I entered the room, watching me carefully as I walked over to the cupboards. 

He looked bored the second we met eyes. 

"Thanks for letting Kate come in." I spoke up.

He seemed reluctant to answer. "Not a problem."

I grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard before turning to leave the room again.

"Veronica."

I stopped at the doorway, looking over at him. 

"Don't make too much noise, I already have a headache."

I bit down, annoyed at his comment. Asshole.

~*~

"Liam is genuinely one of the most confusing people I've met in my life." Kate commented, laying back as she rested her half empty wine glass on her stomach. "I'm so confused as to whether we're actually exclusive."

"Honestly I don't know how you put up with him," I laughed. "I've always thought he's been a bit of a prick." 

She laughed with me, lightly hitting my shoulder. "He's fit though, and he's nice to me."

"Yeah when he's not ignoring you." 

I watched as she rolled her eyes, ready to retort with a smart answer, but not before her phone lit up on the side. 

"Speak of the devil, and he shall text." 

A smile played on my lips as I finished off my glass, placing it on my bedside table. "How is it already half eleven?" I questioned. "I've really needed this."

Kate looked up at me from her phone. "Good, I'm always down for an evening of wine and chat with you."

We'd spent another half hour or so finishing off our last drinks before Kate decided she needed to call it a night and before she started more drama up with Liam.

"Please try and come back soon," I whined as Kate opened the front door. "I will go literally crazy if I'm stuck here for another week."

She laughed as she stumbled slightly. "I absolutely will do."

"Text me when you're home!" I called after her, hanging onto the door as she walked down the hallway. 

"Love you!" She shouted back just before she disappeared around the corner. 

I smiled to myself, shutting the door and pulling the latch across it. I hadn't seen or heard from Harry since the small conversation in the kitchen at the start of the evening and I was slightly thankful for it. 

Throwing myself down on the sofa in the living room I huffed, pulling my phone from the pocket in my shorts to text my brother. 

I'd only been holding my phone up for a moment before it slid from my hands and onto the floor, making a bump as it fell. 

"Fuck sake," I muttered, leaning down to pick it up from the floor only to drop it again. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

I was startled by Harry's voice as he stood above me behind the sofa. "Fuck, don't pop up like that."

"I asked what you were doing." Both brows were raised as he looked down at me. 

"Picking my phone up, what does it look like?" I snapped, standing up from my spot on the sofa. 

"It looks like you're drunk," He stated, staring at me intensely. "Go to bed."

My mouth opened before closing again, deciding not to say anything. Instead I flipped him off and made my way to the kitchen to help myself to a glass of water. 

It was more of a task than I thought, pulling myself up onto the kitchen counter to sit down, I didn't want to be dealing with Harry and his mood swings right now. 

"I don't need a babysitter you know." I said when he appeared at the doorway. "Go to bed."

For a second I thought I saw almost a flash of humour cross Harry's face. "Don't talk to me like that." Was all he said.

"You talk to me like it." I retorted, placing my cup beside me. 

"I can talk to you how I want, your brother paying me to protect you allows that." 

"No it doesn't," I argued. "I don't want you here to watch over me anymore, I'm calling him in the morning."

A nasty scoff left him. "I can tell you now, no one will want to take this job from me," He stepped into the room a little more and I'd never seen him look at me with so much hate. "You're Louis Tomlinson's sister, his most prized posession. No one is going to want to fuck that job up unless they want to end up with a bullet in their head."

"I hate you." 

Harry didn't stop walking towards me as I snapped at him. 

"You're a nasty shell of a man and I don't want you here anymore." 

He was infront of me now and I wasn't sure if I was seeing things when his hand moved up and was suddenly placed on my thigh, gently moving it aside. 

As much as I was furious with him I couldn't help but enjoy feeling the simple touch of his hand on my leg. He was now stood between the gap in my legs, I'd never been so close to him, apart from that first time I met him at the bar, and my heart was beating heavily against my chest. 

"Be careful of what comes out of those pretty lips," He spoke lowly, looking dead into my eyes. "I'm out here choosing to potentially risk my life to protect you, that's my job. I don't care if you hate it."

"Louis wi-"

"Shut up," He hissed, his hand grazed against my thigh rather slowly before lifting the bottom of my t shirt up, resting it on my hip. I knew he could feel the goosebumps that were now on my skin. "You're incredibly sexy Veronica. Surely a man wouldn't want to risk losing his life by your brother for failing to keep their hands off of you."

My eyes were wide. "What?"

"I've been going insane since that night at the bar." He answered quietly, his thumb rubbing almost barely noticeable circles on my hip. "Thinking of my hands on these hips," He gave them a small squeeze. "Whilst I take you from behind." 

I felt myself move slightly more towards him across the counter, our hips were almost touching. Neither one of us said anything for a moment, I looked up at him and our eyes met again. Honest to god I thought I'd lose it if I kept eye contact for a second longer. 

I closed my eyes and he leant forward, his lips were barely grazing my jaw. "I couldn't risk it though, I have a job to do."

"Why?" I was whispering now. 

He moved his head to look at me. "I'm a man of my word."

His actions said otherwise as he pulled me even closer to him, this time our hips touching. I took a sharp breath, the nerves in my stomach almost encouraging me to kiss him. 

"You shouldn't have told me this," I said shakily. "This is-"

Harry's index finger was pressed against my lip in an instant, the look in his eyes not as full of lust anymore. I frowned as he shook his head slowly, his eyes trailing off to the window behind me. 

A small bump echoed throughout the flat from what sounded like my room, and I suddenly understood Harry's change in demeanour. My brows were raised as I looked at him, his eyes caught mine and I frowned.

"Is someone here?" My voice was barely audible. 

The slow nod from Harry was all the confirmation I needed before I pushed him away from me. His hand caught my leg and he shook his head. 

"Don't fucking move."

He pulled the drawer open beside me and grabbed a knife. 

"Jesus Harry, don't kill them here." 

He shushed me again before stopping in his tracks, he looked at the door but almost decided on changing his mind when he glanced back at me. 

I watched as he nodded towards me, signalling for me to get down. I did so and made my way over to him as he stood in the hallway, ushering me towards the living room. 

I stood in the middle of it as he decided on going the opposite direction, heading towards my room. I chose to stand by the front door, slipping on my trainers in the event of me needing to run out of here. 

I heard a loud bang from down the hallway followed by a loud grunt, not from Harry. The crashes continued as I stood there, unsure of whether to go after him or stay put. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Harry suddenly appeared in the doorway of the living room, this time adorning cuts he hadn't had just a moment ago. 

"What's happening? Is i-"

"We need to go now." He interrupted me, the knife in his hand was now covered in blood, along with his once white top. 

"But I-"

"Veronica I'm not fucking kidding," He gnarled as he approached me, pushing me towards the front door. "If we don't leave now, there's going to be a whole load of men here in about two minutes who want to blow both our brains out." 

~*~


	8. eight

I'd been sprinting down the last flight of stairs with Harry following closely behind me, grumbling about how no one was answering their damn phones.

"I swear to god if we've been fucking stitched up I-"

Stopping at the door to the car park Harry bumped into me, clearly not paying attention. 

"I think it's clear." I spoke, looking outside of the small window. 

"Just get to the damn car." 

I didn't think twice before pushing the door open, making a run for Harry's car. He unlocked it and the two of us jumped into either side, the doors shutting being the only noise in the car park. 

It was almost as though any remaining alcohol in my body has dissolved under the nerves, I was well aware of the situation we were now in. 

Not even ten seconds later the screech from another car's set of tyres echoed throughout the lot. 

I turned in my seat and noticed a pair of headlights at the very entrance of the car park. Deciding against being spotted I moved and climbed over the console between both of our chairs and into the back seats. 

Without even questioning me Harry followed, though the action wasn't followed through as smoothly with his longer legs almost getting caught on the handbrake. 

"Figured they'd have less chance seeing us through the blacked out windows." 

He only gave me a nod. "I gathered." 

I watched as he wiped the blood from the new cut that was by his eye. "Did you recognise whoever was in the flat?"

He shrugged. "One of Gareth's men," He looked off behind me out of the window. "Dead now though."

"I told you not t-"

"It was either him or me," I was cut off quickly. "Thought you might appreciate having me around rather than him at this current moment."

I decided not to answer back this time. A black van drove past us, stopping near the elevator of the car park. A group of four men had piled out of it and disappeared into the elevator, another one following behind taking the stairs. 

"Fuck waiting around for them to work out where we are," Harry let out, climbing back into the front of the car. "Are you going to stay sat back there?"

I shook my head and joined him in the front of the car, pulling my seat belt across hastily. Not a second later the ignition was on and the car was put into reverse. 

"Surely there's more than one car of them, especially if they've found us now."

"There will be, which is why we need to get the fuck out of here." He responded, his foot was loud on the accelerator as he drove towards the exit. 

"I'm going to try Louis again." Fuck, I'd left my phone there after all the commotion. "Uh, do you have your phone?"

Harry took a hand off the wheel, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve the phone. "Tell that asshole he needs to answer the damn phone when I need him."

I rolled my eyes as he passed it to me, I was surprised to find he didn't have a password on his phone. A man in a job like Harry's, being the way he is, I expected it to be protected. 

After the 8th ring my brother's voice rang down the phone, Harry had managed to turn onto a motorway just as he picked up. 

"Ronnie, eve-"

"Louis I swear to god Gareth's men have found us and there's a shit load of them at the safe house right now an-"

"Shit, calm down, chill, are you hurt? Where are you, where's Harry?" The questions were never ending. 

"I'm with him, we're on the A2 I think, Louis one of them was in the flat." 

I heard a lot of background noise over the phone, Louis muttering a lot of incoherent things on the other end. I put him on speakerphone, Harry would probably be better at navigation than me. 

"Those assholes knew exactly where we were and I have no fucking clue how," He spoke down the phone, I watched as the frown lines only became more prominent whilst he concentrated on the road. "A whole van of them turned up as we left."

"Fucking hell," Louis let out. "The boys are going round there now, how many of them were there?"

"Five when we left," Harry briefly glanced over at me. "And a body."

"Jesus Christ," There was a pause. "I don't understand how they tracked you, it's not like you're not trained enough to not lead them to you." 

"There's a leak in the company," I interjected. "Surely."

Neither men said anything. I watched as Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he mulled over what to say next. 

"I want you out of London Ronnie," Louis spoke, not commenting much on my assumption. "Money isn't an issue we can get you anywhere, I'm just not risking you near this again." 

"Are you forgetting I go out into the actual action quite a bit?" I was almost protesting. "We'll come back to you guys and go from there."

"No you aren't, I'm serious, you're not coming back here." He argued. 

Harry looked at me this time and I'd almost shot him a look as if I was asking him to back me up.

"I'll sort it out mate," His eyes were back on the road. "Sort those pricks out at the flat and I'll give you a call when we're elsewhere."

I scoffed. "Unbelievable." 

I bit down on my tongue when I noticed him shake his head at me. 

"I want a call from you in the next three hours." 

"Yeah, don't worry about it Lou." This was the first time I'd heard Harry call him that.

"I mean it Harry, she's my fucking sister, I want her kept safe." My brother's warning tone only annoyed me more. 

"That's why I'm here." Harry answered and Louis ended the phone call. 

I sighed, putting Harry's phone in between the two chairs and turning to face the window.

"You sulking now?"

I narrowed my eyes as I briefly looked at him beside me. "I'm not some fragile doll, I want to go back home."

He didn't say anything in response, instead he stepped down on the accelerator. 

"What a load of bullshit." I muttered, turning away from him again in annoyance. 

~*~

"Veronica."

Harry's harsh voice woke me up and for a moment I had no clue where I was. Then I remembered I was on a road trip with Harry to some place outside of London and I had no say in it. 

"We're here."

"Where is here?" I snapped back.

I watched as he opened his side of the door and got out of the car, shutting the door loudly behind himself. 

My mouth almost fell open at the rudeness. I pushed my own door open and jumped out of the car, it was still dark outside and the air was cold, reminding me I was still actually in my pyjama shorts and jumper. 

I followed Harry across the dimly lit car park. "I asked you a question."

Again he ignored me, putting the car keys into the back pocket of his jeans as we approached a building that was taller than most of the ones around us. 

I let out a huff when we reached the entrance, to my surprise Harry punched in a code of numbers into the pin system and the door opened. In silence we made our way down a hallway and into an elevator. 

"Can you at least tell me where in the country we are?" 

"Will you shut the fuck up?" He spat at me, hitting the wall of the elevator beside him with the palm of his hand. 

I jumped at the loud sound. "Tell me where we are." 

"You're so damn persistent tonight," He let out. "We're in Brighton, now will you shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

I stared across at him in annoyance. "And what's this building?"

"Did you not just hear me?"

"I'm ignoring you like you have done with me," I raised my voice, this time louder than his. "I don't care if you're sick of my shit, stop keeping me out of the loop when I'm smack bang in the middle of it."

He inhaled. "I used to live here."

"Before you came to London?" 

He nodded as the doors opened. "It's not under my real name, we should be safe here for now."

My lips were pressed into a tight line as I followed him down the corridor, deciding not to utter another word. My small angry episode coming to a quick end now I'd gotten the information I wanted.

Harry unlocked the door to the flat and I followed him in, taking note of the way he locked the door behind me. 

It was clear the space had been uninhabited for a while just by the tidyness of the place. It didn't feel like a home, more like a work space. 

The flat was a studio by the looks of things. The large bed in the corner telling me I probably wasn't going to be getting a lot of privacy during our stay here. 

"I like what you've done with the furniture." I spoke up as he chucked a wallet onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm not here to play grand designs Veronica," He said, making his way over to the vast windows and pulling both sets of blinds down. "Bathrooms just in there." 

I looked over at the white door nearest to me. "I don't have any clothes."

Harry let out a loud sigh. Not a moment later he pulled out a t shirt from a chest of draws. "This will do for you until the morning."

I caught it in my hand, I'd lost the energy to argue with him about the clothing choices for one night. 

The bathroom was bigger than I expected, the marble floor was cold as I slipped my trainers off and stood infront of the well lit mirrors. 

This was my life for now. I almost felt like I was on the run, in some ways I was. I'd been terrified for the last few hours and although I didn't want to show any of the boys that, I'd felt slightly more at ease knowing we were at least a couple of hours away now. 

I slipped the jumper off, leaving it by the sink as I popped Harry's t shirt on, deciding to leave the shorts on with it too. 

The door opened and I was greeted with Harry sat at the kitchen counter on his phone. 

"Louis knows we're all good," He started. "You can take the bed for now." 

I peered across the room. "Where will you sleep?" 

"There's a sofa just there," He nodded towards it. "It's almost 4am, get some sleep." 

Nothing else was said as I made my way over, pulling the cold sheets back as I got comfortable. To my surprise the bed was more than comfortable and I was grateful Harry had given it up tonight. 

I glanced over at him in the kitchen only to find his stare as intense as ever, focused in my direction. I gave a slight smile before turning over and pulling the duvet up so that my back was facing him. If I wasn't so tired, his watch may just have made me slightly nervous. 

~*~

Squeezing my eyes shut tightly one more time I rolled over onto my side, sighing quietly as I did so. 

It took me a moment to figure out where I was with the unfamiliar setting of Harry's old flat coming into view. 

He caught my eye, leaning against the kitchen side using both elbows staring intently as his phone. 

I stayed still for a moment to watch him, a small flashback from last night replaying in my head. I know I'd been slightly tipsy, but Harry confessing his attraction to me was now all that was on my mind. 

Of course I'd thought the same about him on the odd occasion, but on the other side of things I still struggled to get along with him and his constant harsh demeanour towards me. 

"Decided to wake up then." 

I was snapped from my thoughts. 

I nodded as I sat up, glancing at the clock across the room I noticed it had gone 11am. 

"Did you actually sleep?" 

This time he responded with a quick nod. "I did." 

I felt almost defeated as I took in my surroundings again, it looked a little different this morning with the outside light shining through the gaps in the blinds. 

"I have no belongings with me at all." 

Silence followed my statement. 

"Harry."

His eyes left the screen of his phone. "Hm?" 

"I said I don't have any clothes."

"You almost say that as though it's going to affect me." 

If I didn't know any better I'd have said there was just a hint of humour in his tone. 

"Can you take like five seconds out of your dickhead mood to help me out?" I bit, pulling the duvet across my legs and turning to get up. 

"Help you out?" He repeated. "That's all I've fucking done." 

I stood up, refraining from arguing back. "Please can you get me some bits, I can sort the rest out by myself, I just need something that's at least half acceptable to walk around in public in."

"Well what do you want?" 

"Even just a pair of jeans is fine, as soon as you're back I can change and then go out for the rest." I was almost pleading with him. 

He closed his eyes as he let out a sigh, digging his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. "If I get back here in ten minutes and you're gone, I will flip my shit."

"I don't doubt that," holding my hands up in defence I walked past him and reached for the kettle. "I appreciate the help." 

He didn't reply as he stood by the door to put his shoes on. "Ten minutes Veronica, I mean it." 

A small smile crept across my lips as he shut the door behind himself, surely all hope wasn't lost in me looking after myself for a matter of minutes.


	9. nine

No photos or anything personal were around the flat at all, if I wasn't here with Harry I'd have guessed this was a show home. From Harry's behaviour though, the lack of heartwarming personal items wasn't surprising. 

I'd been sat on the sofa with a coffee when the front door finally opened, he chucked a paper bag towards me that landed on the floor. 

"You didn't give me a size, so there are a good few in there."

I wanted to smile at his almost awkward behaviour which was very much out of character for him. 

"Thank you, Harry." 

"I'm not waiting to go out again, we're going back out in 15, we need to be back early tonight." He stated firmly. 

"Got to be home in time for an episode of desperate housewives?" 

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Quit with the joking."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and didn't say another word as I headed back towards the bathroom, locking the door behind myself as a another invisible barrier from him. 

My shower was interesting, having only mens basic cleaning products to use on myself. A trip to the nearest superdrug was needed. 

I'd stepped out of shower when there was a knock on the door. After taking a moment to pull one of the blue towels around myself I decided to answer it.

I pulled the door back to find Harry with a black t shirt in his hands. 

It didn't go unnoticed the way his eyes fell towards the towel that was covering me, his mouth parted before he closed it again. This time making eye contact with me. 

"Thought you'd need a new t shirt." 

I frowned slightly. "This is unusually thoughtful." 

He shrugged. "Don't get used to it." 

I took it from him. "I'll be out in five." 

I put my hand back on the door to close it, but Harry had reached out first, preventing me from pushing it forward. 

I looked back up at him, his eyes met mine once more. I felt my face beginning to grow hot, my stomach almost churning from the way he was looking at me. 

"Anything else?" I continued to peer up at him. 

He dropped the clenching of his jaw for a moment, keeping his hand on the door. "See you in five." 

~*~

We'd been out in the streets of Brighton for over an hour now, Harry constantly being alert on our surroundings it was almost annoying how cautious he was being. Of course neither of us wanted a repeat of another ambush like last night. 

Turning into a final store I'd vowed to make it my last, I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand Harry following me closely around. 

"Last shop I promise." 

He didn't respond, instead just shoved his hands into his pockets as we moved in and out of the clothes. 

I'd picked out a few t shirts along with a few jumpers. I'd kind of figured most of our time in Brighton was going to be spent in the flat, being fashion forward in power suits probably wasn't necessary. 

Walking a little deeper into the shop we got to the underwear section, I stopped to touch a bra that was hanging up. 

Beside me Harry cleared his throat, I looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Everything alright?"

He gave me a nod, his eyes falling to the bra in my hand. "Are you planning on buying that or are you just touching it for fun?" 

I looked back down at it. "It's cute." 

He inhaled, this time taking a moment to look around the shop before setting his gaze back onto me. "Just hurry up and buy your shit." 

I almost smiled at him as I took it off of the rack, dropping it into the basket in my hands. We continued on through the store and eventually I'd decided to call it a day, shopping with a male just wasn't the same. 

"Any clue on how Louis and everyone else are getting on?" I spoke as we reached the queue for the tills. 

"They're fine, could you maybe ask me when we're in the private of a flat rather than out here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Trying to work out if you're rude or sassy today," Not a hint of a smile was on his face. "I'd go with the first option."

I heard him let out an irritated huff as I turned back around, waiting to be called up to the counter next. I'd never really considered Harry's feelings through any of this. Sure it was his job to keep me safe, but he also had to make sure he wasn't hurt either and I was secretly very grateful for him being around, regardless of it being his job. 

After eventually leaving the final clothes shop we had stopped off at the small convenience store next door to the building we were staying in, in an attempt to stock up on some food for a while. 

Again, the trip mainly consisted of me asking Harry what food he wanted and him giving me rude responses , but nonetheless it was nice to be in the outside world for a while. 

~*~

I was laying on my stomach on the bed going through emails on Harry's laptop when he finally showed his face after a while. The open plan flat wasn't the best for privacy so he'd taken his time in the bathroom earlier when it came to showering. 

"Just got off the phone with Louis," I turned to look at Harry. "He'll be here within the hour."

"Just him?"

He nodded. "Can't risk anyone else knowing where you are."

I sighed and sat up. "I feel like him coming all the way down here is very over dramatic. I'm fine." 

"You can tell that to him when he gets here." 

I pursed my lips together for a moment and watched as Harry sat down on the sofa across the room. 

"I just wanted to say, I know it's your job and everything, but thanks for putting yourself out there the way you did last night." 

He looked over at me and shrugged. "It's my job, what'd you expect?"

"I know," I quickly responded. "I just wanted to thank you." 

He kept his eyes on me but didn't say anything back. 

"I've felt safer when you're around." 

His lips parted as if he was going to reply, probably with something nasty, but instead they closed again and he just gave me a knowing nod - actually taking me seriously for once. 

We stayed that way for the next half an hour, both sitting in silence, I was almost too afraid to say anything incase I pissed him off. 

I almost sighed in relief when the door was knocked to a code I was familiar with. Harry got to his feet and looked through the peephole before unlocking the door to reveal Louis. 

The two of them greeted each other as I got up from the bed and welcomed my brother with open arms. 

"You good?" 

I nodded in response as I hugged him, feeling very reluctant to let go. 

"It's been a weird couple of days." I smiled. "How long are you here for?" 

"Couple of hours," he shut the door behind himself. "We need to talk business and then I'm needed back at the office, big hit going down this evening at the rouge."

"What'd you mean?" I asked. 

He gestured towards the kitchen counter and I took a seat on one of the bar stools, Harry following behind the two of us. 

"Jack Sanders, one of the men on the target list is heading there tonight," He started as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of water from the fridge. "We can grab him and hand him over to Bainbridge's men in a deal for them to back off of you." 

I frowned, looking over at Harry, his little change in reaction told me he already knew about this. 

"What?" I shook my head. "How would that even work? They want the person that's killed Gateth."

"How will they know if it is or isn't him Ronnie? All they're focusing on is making someone suffer and I'll be damned if they think they're putting it on you." He answered me back. 

"But it was me!" I let out. "I killed him and I'm not having another man die because of me."

"I came here to tell you in person because as my sister I owe you that, but this isn't up for debate." 

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I knew when it came to my brother and him setting his mind on something, there was no talking him out of it. 

Glancing over at Harry I noticed as he avoided eye contact with me. 

"Don't go looking at him to talk me out of this either," Louis spoke, almost half a smile appeared. "The sooner this is sorted the sooner you can come home."

I let out a loud sigh as I shook my head. 

"God only knows we need you back at the offices, no one keeps us in check quite like you." 

I gave Louis a small smile. "I think it's a ridiculous idea that doesn't have a very high chance of working."

"If there was another way we'd do it, but we've been through every idea and this just seems the best yet." He told me, setting his drink down on the side. "We won't do anything rash when we've got Sanders, we just need an upper hand somewhere."

I slowly nodded. "Okay."

Louis looked over at Harry. "Let's go through the latest raids then shall we?"

~*~

"Before I forget," Louis paused, reaching into his back pocket before passing me my phone. "The boys found this at the safe house, try not to lose it again." 

"You're a life saver," I wrapped my arms around him as I pulled him in for a hug. "I want a phone call from you the minute this is all done." 

He nodded and reached out to shake Harry's hand. "I'll be in touch with the both of you soon, cheers for this Harry." 

"Just watch your back out there." He warned as Louis left us, making his way down the hallway and into the lift. 

I huffed as he shut the door, locking it again and locking us away from the outside world once more. 

"Didn't have a lot to say for yourself through out that, did you?" I began, throwing myself onto the sofa. 

"Don't start with me Ronnie." Harry warned, pushing his hair back as he sat across from me. "Couldn't get your way with your brother, so now you're starting on me?" 

A laugh left my mouth. "The asshole returns, it's a stupid plan and you know it."

"Its the best stupid plan they've got and I'd back it any day of the week." He said, sitting back and pulling his phone from his pocket as he did so. "Drop the attitude and suck it up."

I tutted at him but he didn't react. Instead we sat there in silence and it wasn't until a cough from Harry made me jump that I realised I'd fallen asleep for a while. 

He was still sat across from me, eyes trained on a book he held in one of his hands. "Think it's time for you to call it a day." 

I shook my head and stood up. "I'm not sleeping until I know its gone well with them tonight." 

"You know it'll be gone midnight before we hear anything, go to bed." 

I bit my tongue and reached across to grab my shorts and jumper before disappearing into the bathroom without saying a word. 

I'd taken my time to get changed, I needed to cool off away from Harry and his rude behaviour. He was one of the most attractive men I'd ever seen but my god was he not the most frustrating. 

He didn't look up from his book as I came back into the room, I headed towards the bed and tucked myself under the cover, turning to face the windows rather than the room. 

I'd been laying down for ten minutes or so when the room went dark, Harry clicking the lamp off and hiding away in the bathroom again. 

I'd been awoken by a loud bang, not the sort of noise that had been made by something being dropped, but instead a loud rumble of thunder. 

I rolled back over onto my side, finding Harry stood by the window with what looked like a glass of alcohol. He'd had the blinds up as he was observing the rain outside. 

A bright flash of lightening lit up not only the room but himself and I couldn't help but lay there and watch him as he watched it. 

I pulled the covers up over my shoulder as another rumble of thunder echoed throughout the flat, a flash soon following and brightening up Harry and all of his features. 

He turned his head and his eyes found mine, awake and watching him. He didn't say a word, instead just taking a sip from the glass in his hand before looking outside to catch another glimpse of lightening. 

This went on for another few minutes, as much as I wanted to sleep, the weather and the thought of Harry was keeping me up and I couldn't help it. 

"Stop looking at me like that." His words caught my attention as I gazed at the side of his face. 

"Like what?" I spoke much quieter than usual. 

This time he directed his stare towards me and not the window, just raising his brows ever so slightly. I looked away this time, deciding to distract myself with the display of lights across the sky outside instead. 

Only a moment had passed but I could feel his intense stare on me this time. I shifted, moving to lay on my back. 

I turned my head. "Now who's staring." 

He didn't react to my comment, his pale green eyes staying locked on my own. 

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked suddenly.

I shook my head, watching him carefully as he placed his now empty glass on the windowsill. A louder rumble of thunder passed by before I spoke up.

"Does it make you uncomfortable then?" 

He shook his head at me, stepping back slightly to lean on the wall. 

"Then why do you always act like you act hate it?" I quietly asked, sitting up this time to lean against the headboard. 

"I do," He commented dryly, his voice was almost as quiet as mine for a change. "You sit there and look at me in this fucking way that's-" he stopped himself, pulling a hand across his face almost as if to calm himself down. "You look at me in a way that makes me want to not dislike you and I'm not getting involved with it Veronica."

I didn't respond for a second. "That is rich." I told him. "Don't act like you're an innocent party."

"I never said I was," He spoke lowly. "I just don't need you testing my self control every minute of the day."

"Okay," I remarked, my lips almost tempted to curve into a smirk.

He shook his head at me and turned back to the window. 

"Still not heard anything from Louis?" 

"No."

"Maybe we sho-"

"He said he'll call us," He cut me off quickily. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you if they phone." 

I pressed my lips into a tight line, deciding against trying to argue with him. He looked at me briefly before pulling the blinds back down, walking past me and sitting himself on the sofa. 

I sat there in silence, the weather outside being the only noise between us as I shuffled back under the covers. 

I was almost half asleep when a quiet voice surprisingly sounded through the flat. 

"Goodnight Veronica." 

Something gave me comfort in hearing Harry's deep voice, especially when he wasn't shouting at me.


	10. ten

AN: A lot more of this story is on wattpad, I use it more often to write , my user there is flickerharry75 

I'd been awake for a while, leaving my brother and the rest of the boys at least 5 missed calls each, not gaining any answers from a single one of them. 

The bathroom door clicked open and Harry appeared, his wet curls resting against his neck and shoulders as he threw a towel towards the kitchen. 

"Have you heard from any of them back home?" 

He reached for his phone, unlocking the phone screen before shaking his head at me. 

"Well it's gone 9am," I stated, fiddling with my phone between my hands. "Someone should have said something by now."

Again Harry didn't say much, he looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders. "They will phone when it's done." 

He made his way into the small kitchen area as I sat quietly for a moment with my thoughts. 

"But we haven't even had a text." 

"Veronica." He snapped, pulling a kitchen cupboard open. "You can't overthink in a business like this, you should know that by now." 

I shook my head, abruptly pulling the duvet back from my legs. "No this is different."

I heard him sigh. "Why is it different?" 

"It just is," I pathetically argued back. "Something isn't sitting right with me." 

Standing across from him at the kitchen counter I watched as he closed his eyes, clearly getting frustrated with me. 

"Stuff like this doesn't usually concern me, but it just isn't adding up." I continued. 

"Like what?" He retorted. 

"Well, do you not think it's weird we were able to find out that Sanders was going to be at The Rouge?" 

Harry frowned, shrugging as he set a mug down on the side. "We're good at what we do."

"No," I protested. "Think about it, I'm here, being well hidden because we know I'm a target."

He gave me a blank stare in return. 

"Well surely whoever Sanders is with would be doing the same with him, right?" 

He took his bottom lip between his teeth and stared at the cup infront of him for a moment, processing my words. 

"1pm." He said. 

"What?"

"If we don't hear from them by 1pm, I'll call them myself."

I held my hands up in defeat. "Fine." 

I felt him watch as I made my way to the bathroom, picking up my phone on the way in an attempt to call my brother from in there. 

"I don't think so," Harry started as he stepped infront of me, blocking the doorway. "Hand it over."

"What's the big deal if I phone them?" My eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

"You need to leave it alone." 

As if by some weird coincidence the familiar iPhone ringtone rang throughout the flat, only it wasn't coming from my phone. 

I caught Harry's eye for a moment before I tried rushing in front of him to grab it. Only for him to reach over me and pick it up from the kitchen side. 

I stood close by as he answered, from the way he was speaking to the person on the other end of the call I could tell it wasn't my brother. 

Shuffling on my feet close by I kept watching his face for clues, but he gave away nothing. 

Hanging up the phone he shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans, finally looking me in the eyes. 

"Well?" 

He sighed. "It's not a big deal," it almost looked as though he was slightly nervous to tell me the news, I'd never seen his face when he wasn't properly frowning at me. "Sanders wasn't there last night."

"So why has it taken them over ten hours to get in touch with us?" 

He looked at me reluctantly. "Whoever was there instead took Louis instead." 

"What'd you mean took Louis?" 

"They ambushed him and the boys dont know where they've taken him." 

"Taken him or killed him?" I let out. 

"He's not dead." He shook his head, brushing past me and heading towards his laptop on the sofa.

I took in a deep breath, all the heat in my body was rushing to my head and I wasn't sure whether to explode with anger or cry. 

Harry opened his laptop and soon started typing, of course Harry was never going to be sympathetic towards me but I expected more from him than this. 

I left the room, shutting myself in the bathroom by slamming the door loudly. My shower was quick, hands shakey as I folded a towel around myself before returning to the main room. 

Harry didn't look up at me until my back was to him as I gathered some clothes together. I turned back around and caught his gaze, not saying anything for a moment. 

"We're going home." I told him. 

He frowned, narrowing his eyes towards me. "Sorry?"

"I'm getting dressed, and then we are going back to London."

I almost thought a smile was going to appear across his face as he looked at me, humour in his eyes. 

"Keep dreaming princess." 

The name caught me off guard, I lost my words for a moment as he kept his watch on me, eyes lingering a lot longer than they should be. 

"I'm serious Harry."

"And so am I. You think I'm about to take you back into that shit show when I'm supposed to be keeping you alive?" He answered. 

"Who's in charge of the company right now?" I let out. 

He set his laptop down onto the sofa beside him. "That doesn't fucking matter." 

"Yes it does!" I argued. "It's all going to hell and I'm now the one who needs to go up there and sort it out." 

"We're staying here."

"Harry," I began. "I'm not arguing with you anymore. If you want to do whats best for me, you'll come back with me and stick with me up there."

"I'm not putt-"

I held my finger up. "I mean it, I need you with me, but I need you with me up there." 

He looked away from me for a moment. 

"We need to find Louis." 

I pulled the towel tighter around my body and he finally acknowledged me again. 

"Don't think this means you've got your way with me." He warned, giving me a look.

I nodded. "I know, this is just the best decision for me right now." 

"Okay," He huffed, defeated. "Go get changed. I can't look at you for another minute in that tiny fucking towel." 

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I nearly smiled at him, making my way back towards the bathroom in an attempt to start getting ready for our journey home.

~*~

The drive back to the offices was longer than I expected, traffic putting us way behind schedule as I grew restless. 

However I didn't receive a single rude or nasty comment from Harry on the journey back and I felt slightly more relaxed from the way he was behaving. 

I didn't know much about Harry but I did know he was the best as his job and if he told me not to worry, there was a good chance he was correct. 

"Veronica," he called, snapping me from my thoughts. I peered over at him as he spoke, "Niall's over there."

I followed his line of vision and sure enough the handsome Irish boy was stood by the doors next to the lift. I gave a small wave and pulled the door handle, opening it to let myself out. 

I'd almost ran over to him across the car park, him engulfing me into a tight hug soon after, squeezing me tightly. 

"Ronnie, I'm so sorry, I don't know how we lost him, they knew what they were doing." He quickly said. "We fucked up."

I pulled away and shook my head. "We'll find him," Looking back I found Harry making his way over to us, shaking hands with Niall. "Can we get the inner circle to meet in the lounge in ten minutes?" 

Niall nodded and looked at Harry, waiting on him to say something. When I was met with silence I turned to look at him, raising a brow. 

I could tell he wasn't happy with any of this, he was in a foul mood and I knew it. However, if that meant I had to keep pushing his buttons to get things done, then I would continue to do so. 

"Just need a moment in Louis' office," I stated, the three of us making our way into the lift. "Alone."

I looked across to Harry as his jaw tightened, his green eyes piercing right through mine whilst I waited for a reaction, but nothing was said. Niall was stood between the two of us, shuffling in one spot until the doors clicked open and we made our way into the corridor. 

I'd split off from the two men to make my way into what was usually my brother's office, in the hopes I could find something in there for me to pick up where he left off. 

A couple of men from the company greeted me the way they normally would, not giving me any indication they knew that one of their bosses was currently unaccounted for either dead or alive. 

Shutting the door behind myself I noticed how tidy Louis had left it in here, not what I had been expecting. The blinds covering the vast window behind the desk were still closed, making it even darker than usual in here.

Straight away I was over at his desk, sitting myself down in his chair to go through his calendar sat on the desk. 

Nothing out of the blue had been planned which was a postive, the last thing we needed was some kind of weapons deal gone wrong. 

This made my job a lot easier, with not a lot going on it freed up everyone's time to put all hands on deck when it came to finding my brother. 

I spent my time going through all of the draws at the desk, only being met with a ton of letters and invoices for illegal items we'd all be arrested for if they were ever discovered. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Yes?" 

It was pushed open and Harry was stood there. The lack of light from the room was making it difficult to read his facial expression, but from his clipped tone I could tell he was still sulking. 

"Everyone's waiting for you." 

I nodded, putting all paperwork back under the desk and joining Harry by the door way. 

"If you could be a little less angry than you usually are with me, that'd be a big help." I muttered as I walked past him. 

My wrist was caught tightly in one of his hands, halting me from going any further. 

I peered up at him. 

"This is a big fucking mistake and you know it." He hissed, his grip not letting me go. 

I pulled my arm away from him, choosing to keep quiet instead of arguing back. The two of us turning to make our way down to the lounge where I'd hoped it wouldn't be as awkward of a silence as it was between us both right now. 

In the lounge 4 of Louis' most trusted man sat around on the sofas, Liam looking as frantic as ever as he was sat up, hands folded in his lap, staring right through me. 

Harry shut the door behind us, following me as I sat down next to Zayn, giving him a reassuring smile. In some ways I was trying to reassure myself. 

"I'm going to cut straight to the chase," I began, all eyes were on me. "Last night was a huge mistake and I'll be damned if we are having a repeat of that." 

All 5 men watched as I sat back, crossing one leg over the other. "I don't want anyone apart from us knowing about Louis right now, the quieter we can keep this, the better."

"We're going to carry on as normal, that means all social events, meetings and raids that have been planned are still going ahead," I looked over at Dan to be met with a quick nod. "My brother has it on his calendar that a few of us were attending Solomon's birthday bash in a few days, so that's what we shall do." 

I dared to look over at Harry, his eyes were staring at the coffee table in the middle of the seating area. I was surprised he hadn't caused a shouting match with me already. 

"In the meantime, if we haven't already, I want the name of every single person that went in and out of the rouge last night, I want bar staff, cleaners, VIPs and I want footage from the door as well." 

Niall sat up. "We can't get footage, we don't own the bar anymore." 

"That's never stopped us before." I spoke confidently. "I don't care how its done, but I want it."

He just gave me quick smile in response. 

"I'm in the same position I always have been to you guys," Harry was still burning a hole through the table with his eyes. "It's just now everything goes through me, every little thing, every deal, every meet up, I need to know." 

"I think I've covered everything." I let out a breathy laugh. "Are we all good?"

The men looked across at each other before all humming in agreement with me, apart from the one man I knew would be the pain in my ass as always. 

"Well we know what we need, please go get those names, footage, everything." 

The room was cleared out quickly, Harry had stayed seated, sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees. 

I sat back and let out a sigh. "Nothing to say?" 

"Where does this leave me?" 

He finally looked at me. 

"Where do you want to be with me?" 

Granted, I'd almost left that question with a double meaning and Harry had picked up on that, but the way he looked at me had me in two minds over him right now. 

He gazed at me with growning irritation. "Don't answer me back with a double ended question." 

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, mulling over his original question. 

"I think it's still wise to have you around with me," I told him. "You're right when you say I'm not safe."

"And where are you staying? The safehouse in dartmoor isn't exactly the best idea." 

I shrugged. "My place," He didn't respond but I knew what he was thinking. "And you're more than welcome to stay with me."

He blinked at me, his hand moving to play with his bottom lip. I watched as his thumb ran along it, pinching it between his forefinger and thumb. 

"You don't have too." I said quietly. 

He shook his head running a hand through his hair. "I think you and I both know it's safer if I stay." 

I nodded, we sat quietly for another moment and I swear you could cut that tension with a knife. 

"Better go get a bag of your things." I suggested. "I'm safe here, not sure anyone would try anything knowing the kind of company we keep here."

He got up, pulling his car keys from his back pocket. "I'll see you later Veronica." 

I was finally left alone, my arms crossed over my chest and I sunk back against the sofa. Although Harry was only going to be gone for an hour or so I found myself thinking of him already. 

Missing having him near me, even if he was a dickhead towards me I'd grown a soft spot towards him and his tough demeanor, though I think a lot of that was caused by my attraction to him. 

AN: Hii lovelies, is this storyline making any sense to you guys or is it just a load of nonsense? Im worried ive gone on about pointless crap , I obviously dont want to rush into the relationship thats bound to happen between Harry and Ronnie, but I also want there to be a separate storyline going on too. Pleasee let me know how you're feeling about the book so far !! X


	11. eleven

AN: hii, again just incase you wanted to read more, theres a lot more of the story up on wattpad. The user is flickerharry75, thaanks x

I sat back in the large desk chair, stretching my arms above my head for a monent, taking in all of the names in front of me. 

Two days had passed since I'd gotten back to our offices in London and in that time we'd followed three leads and come up dry every single time. The boys were all just as frustrated as I was and I'd been pouring all of my energy into this, almost as a distraction from the fact my brother was god knows where. 

Zayn looked up at me from across the room, offering me a small smile. "Any luck?"

"Nothing at all," I threw my hands up. "I've gone over these a thousand times and nothing jumps out at me."

"Well my mate in IT is still working on retrieving the deleted CCTV footage, there's still hope yet." 

I smiled at him. "Let's hope so." 

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, continuing going over any information we'd manage to source in the last 48 hours, if I kept at it long enough I knew I'd find something.

"I just feel guilty, I know Louis would have every man in London out there looking for me right now." I admitted, resting my chin in my hands.

He shook his head. "You're doing the right thing Ronnie."

Just as I went to speak, Harry walked through the door, setting his eyes on me briefly and then taking a seat opposite Zayn. 

I kept quiet, waiting to see if he would speak before I made my move. 

"Do you think we could get the names of everyone in that building across the whole of the month?" Both men snapped their heads up towards me. "I don't think across the two days beforehand is enough."

Zayn looked at Harry hesitantly before giving me a nod. "I'll see what I can do."

I gave him a quick thank you as he stacked up his paper in a pile on the desk and left the room. 

Harry and I had been staying with each other the last couple of nights at my place, for safety reasons only, but there was something different in the air between the two of us and I was very unsure of it. 

He was still as rude to me as ever, short comments, bad attitude and all, but there were times when he'd make almost suggestive comments towards me whether I were in just a towel or long t shirt and it made me a little more on edge when I found myself around him. 

I felt uneasy, because I knew deep down behind his asshole act he was just as sexually attracted to me as I was him - even though I was having trouble admitting that to myself. 

Harry was a proud man and I had come to learn this quite quickly, so whatever I thought he was thinking about me, I'd probably never really know. 

"Veronica." His voice snapped me from my thought spiral. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry, ran out of focus." I sheepishly told him. 

"What time are you wanting to leave today? We have Solomun's birthday event this evening." 

"Uhm," I looked at the time on the wall. "Probably now actually." 

He nodded and got up, grabbing a few things from the side and shoving them underneath his arm. 

It was already half six in the evening and I just knew it was going to be a long one. Contrary to what the boys wanted, I was still insisting on going to the party tonight. We had to continue as normal, it's exactly what my brother would've wanted and if anything I may even find some intel at said event. 

The drive home was quiet, I couldn't remember the last time I'd driven my own car what with Harry's incessant need to drive me everywhere. Word hadn't gotten out that I'd returned yet, but we all knew after tonight it would and that would open a whole new can of worms. 

"Are we taking the car or?" 

I looked up at Harry expectedly as I opened the front door to my flat. 

"The boys are picking us up at 8," he shut the door behind us. "You've got an hour to get ready." 

"I don't suppose I could have an hour and a half?" 

Every time I tried to make a light joke of things he would always shut me down right away, this time however he raised his brows before shaking his head - he looked thoughtful.

"Go get ready." 

I pulled a face at him before grabbing my hairbrush from the living room table and disappearing into my room. 

I'd been so wrapped up in my own investigation work recently, a new outfit was off the table for tonight meaning I was recycling an outfit. I still somehow found myself wanting to look good enough to impress. 

Harry's banging on my door was what made me panic, thinking something was wrong when it was really just time for us to leave. 

I pulled the door open and was pleasantly surprised to be met by him in a black dress shirt, buttoned up nicely with the sleeves rolled up, showing the swirls of ink on his tan skin that looked so smooth I swear I could feel it. 

My words escaped me for a second. "Do I look okay?" 

He stared at me, his head tilted slightly and I watched as his eyes took in my whole body and not just my face for a change. Lingering for what felt like forever before he finally spoke. 

"You look more than okay." His tone was dry, but it sure wasn't as harsh as usual. "We need to go." 

I ran my hands down my dress, dusting it off one last time. It was a white cocktail dress, a halterneck leaving my back bare. It'd been a while since I'd worn it but the memories I'd make in this certain dress were always worth sticking it back on every now and again. 

He stalked out of the doorway and towards the front door, almost looking slightly irritated by waiting for me to join him. After locking up we made our way downstairs and towards the black SUV that was parked at the side of the road. The passenger window rolled down to reveal Niall whistling at me. 

"There she goes," He called. "London's biggest heartbreaker."

I laughed as I did a twirl on the spot before joining them, taking a seat in the very back of the car inbetween Liam and Harry. 

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked me. 

"Nervous," I told him honestly. "Very aware you boys have got my back though, so that's always a settling thought."

He chuckled, giving me a nod and deciding to join the conversation going on between the boys in the front about how much they could just do with a cold beer this evening instead of pretecious champagne. 

I would occasionally glance out of the window, watching the lit up city move past as us we made our way to Solomun's. The man was always having big charity formal events, but his own personal parties on the other hand was always where the real fun was at. 

We pulled up to his house, Zayn parking the car up at the front of it in the gravel driveway. The house was more like a mansion, huge steps leading up to the entrance that were surrounded by an open terrace, either leading inside or straight to the back garden with the main feature being the large lit up pool in the middle of it. 

There was something about turning up to this party with four attractive men behind me that nearly gave me a sense of power, I felt untouchable for a change knowing I didn't have much to lose by being here right now. 

Through the double glass doors the hallways were dimly lit, people crowding them as they laughed and talked over the loud music echoing throughout the house and from the garden. 

The five of us made it to the stone steps at the top of the garden, looking down and out across the many people either dancing or watching the band that occupied the stage. 

"Just keep an eye out for anything unusual, notice who mentions Louis." I'd told them all. "And please, no trouble."

"Can't make any promises Ronnie!" Niall laughed as he bounded down the steps and towards the bar at the side of the garden. 

I watched as the other two boys followed him, leaving me stood on the stairs with just Harry. 

"Some fuckin birthday party." He muttered beside me. 

"Go big or go home, I think is what Solomun would respond to that." I answered him, taking a glass of champagne from the waitress passing us. 

As usual Harry refused to have a drink, claiming he was on the job and didn't want to be unprofessional. 

The two of us had made our way through the garden, making small talk and greeting the guests we were familiar with. Half of me had expected Harry to go off with the other boys but I was also half glad he'd stuck with me making me feel far less vulnerable at a party full of people I didn't know. 

We'd been stood quietly people watching when a familiar voice called out behind us. 

"Ronnie Tomlinson you know what that white dress does to me." 

I span around, immediately locking eyes onto Theo as he approached us. 

I let out a laugh, reaching out an arm to give him a quick hug as he did the same. He took a step back and looked at me for a moment before acknowledging Harry beside me.

"Theo." He outstretched a hand towards him and I prayed to God Harry would accept it.

I wanted to let out a sigh of relief as he did, but it didn't go unnoticed by me the way his jaw clenched, his hand probably gripping Theo's a little tighter than it should have.

"Harry." he answered back stifly.

"How are things?" I spoke quickly, trying to avoid any awkwardness between the two of them. 

"Good as far as I know," He gave me a small grin. "You here with Louis tonight?"

I shook my head, feeling my body tense unintentionally. "Ah no, he couldn't make it today but he sends his best."

I glanced at Harry beside me before Theo spoke again. "I can't chat right now, but save me a dance later babe?"

"We'll see." 

His left eye dropped into a wink as he stepped forward, pressing a light kiss to my cheek before giving Harry a nod and making his way back through the party. The two of us were left again, I wasn't quite sure what to say to break the silence.

"He's a dickhead." Harry let out. 

I frowned. "Why is that?"

He shrugged, looking out at the party in front of us, I liked the way the reflection of the pool brightened his face up. "Just seems like an absolute slimeball."

I brought the champagne glass to my lips, taking a sip before answering him. "Jealousy isn't a pretty trait."

He scoffed, snickering bitterly. "I can assure you Veronica, the only jealousy anyone's feeling here is his sorry ass over me."

I parted my lips in a bit of astonishment. "Why on earth would you say that?"

He tutted. "Because he's probably very aware that it's not him that you want." 

"And why are you so sure that statements true?" 

He turned his head, locking his eyes with mine. "Am I wrong?"

I glanced behind him before returning my gaze onto him. Pressing my lips into a tight light I decided not to answer him. 

"Am I wrong?" He repeated himself.

"No."

"Who do you want?" 

My face burned hot, chest visably rising at his words. If I hadn't had 3 glasses of champagne right now I'd have probably stood my ground a lot better than I was.

"Veronica." He muttered lowly, keeping his eyes on mine. 

I shook my head, looking past Harry to find Liam approaching the two of us. I took a step back from Harry, putting my empty glass down on the side. 

"Spoken to Solomun," Liam called. "Thinks he's got something you'd be interested in hearing." 

~*~

Of course the man of the hour was hiding out in a room upstairs at the party, going over secret deals and what not in his little den. It wasn't until I'd entered with Liam and Harry that the classic Solomun smile was flashing at us. 

"Ronnie you just get more ravishing each and every time I see you." He announced, standing up from his chair. 

I smiled at him, wishing him a happy birthday as I sat on the small loveseat beside him. "A little birdy tells me you have some interesting info?"

"Straight to the point as always my darling," His eyes darted towards Harry and Liam. "I hear you've got a sudden interest in Jack Sanders."

I nodded quickly, waiting on him to elaborate.

"I'd never really heard of the name before, however, Jack Sykes, that was a name I couldn't forget," He took a sip from the small whisky glass in his hand. "Of the Sykes family, huge drug dealers, some of the biggest in the south of the country." 

He turned his attention to Harry and Liam. "Either of you two heard of them?"

"Had a few run ins with them before." Harry told us.

"Well, if you want Sanders, get digging into the Sykes family and you'll find the man you're looking for." 

I placed a hand on Solomun's shoulder. "Thank you so so much for that."

He shrugged. "Anything for an old friend," I waited as he took another drink. "No Louis tonight?"

"He had other things to deal with," I gave a smile I hoped wouldn't give me away. "He's super gutted he couldn't come tonight though."

He brought me in for an awkward side hug. "Not a problem, business is business." 

I looked at him, taking in his lopsided grin and tired eyes, the obvious bags under them were almost a trademark look for him nowadays. His business had taken a huge toll on him over the years. 

"Not to ditch and dash, but I need to speak to a few people downstairs, we can catch up later?" I promised.

"Enjoy the party Ronnie." He gave me a squeeze before I excused myself, Harry and Liam soon following closely behind me. 

"We need the other boys, now." 


End file.
